Rasberry Lips and Blood
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "I'm not a fan of you know. . .killing people." Klaus Mikaelson meets the feisty and headstrong Scarlett Beaumont one night in New Orleans. Scarlett has been surrounded by men like Klaus all her life, after being banished by her elite family she never thought she would meet the famous hybrid. Or become pregnant with his baby. Klaus/OC. Sequel Cancelled.
1. Scarlett

**SCARLETT**

Scarlett Beaumont could smell the aroma of spices, chili pepper, and grilled fish in the small bar-grill in the French Quarter in New Orleans called Rousseau's. When she had first arrived over a month ago, the smell has been new, exotic, and pleasant but after a month of living on gumbo and catfish sandwiches the overall effect was rather. . .sickening.

Scarlett tugged back a piece of chestnut colored hair behind her small ear as she studied the menu in front of her, of course she had been here so many times that she knew the menu by heart. Of course there were other restaurants in New Orleans, but this one was mostly the only one who didn't make her feel like a complete loser for traveling alone.

Though traveling might have been a bad word to use because she wasn't officially here on vacation and she didn't really have a place to call home nor to go home too. In fact she wouldn't exactly call her parents' house home anymore, especially since she wasn't exactly welcome there nor was she a minor. She was twenty one years old and perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Or at least she would try.

Her hazel colored eyes search the menu again hoping it would change. "Any chance you can make me a cheeseburger Sophie? Or nuggets, I'm not really picky."

"Nope." Sophie Deveraux said as she placed Scarlett's lemonade on the table. "This isn't McDonald's Scar, and not that I'm complaining because you're good for business, but don't you get tired of eating here every day? There are other restaurants here."

"But none of them serve gumbo like yours." She put her hair up in a ponytail and fanned herself. "Good it's hot and it's only May."

"So how long are you staying in New Orleans?" Sophie asked making small talk as she started pouring gumbo into plates.

Scarlett sighed. "I have no clue, I'm not exactly welcome home anymore, I've basically been living off the money my grandmother left me, which she wouldn't have in the present by the way. I guess I am sort of lucky she died when I was six."

"Explain."

Scarlett chewed on her lip as she leaned forward. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sophie snorted. "It's not like I have many friends I can tell them too, so go ahead."

"I know you're a witch."

Sophie gaped. "How did-"

Scarlett broke Sophie up, "Werewolves have a keen sense of smell, or at least that's what everyone in my family keeps yapping about, but when I meet you I don't know I just felt it."

"Wait, so you're a werewolf?" Sophie hissed.

"Well, the gene runs in the family." Scarlett corrected. "I never triggered my wolf gene and that's the reason my oh so lovely family kicked me out."

"Because you didn't kill?"

"Yep," Scarlett gave a small eye roll. "Us Beaumonts are really narcissistic, blindly proud, and selfish when it comes to our werewolf gene, it's a must have in our family according to them. Everyone in my family is a wolf, my parents, my older brother and sister."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

"I refused." Scarlett said simply. "I told them I wasn't going to kill another human just to trigger a stupid curse, it pissed them off, and well here I am. Frankly, I don't know what's so great about being in pain every full moon."

Sophie lowered her voice as she looked around. "Scarlett, you need to be careful, werewolves even triggered werewolves aren't welcome in the quarter, they haven't been for centuries, Marcel would hunt you down-"

"Wait a second." Scarlett interrupted. "Who the hell is Marcel?"

"He's the one that makes the rules around here, the vampire king." Sophie's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Point is, he control everyone here, witches, humans, vampires, and kills werewolves. Just promise me that you will be careful."

Scarlett nodded. "Believe me, Soph I can handle it."

* * *

By the time that Scarlett left Sophie's the streets of New Orleans were empty, which was a rare break from the endless parades and festivals. Scarlett enjoyed the peace and quiet and she was already looking forward to spending her summer in New Orleans. Though the no-werewolves rule was going to put a damper on things.

Creak. Scarlett turned around and her heart seemed to stop beating as she looked at the two men that were standing behind her. Men that were clearly not human, because Scarlett hadn't even heard them come. "Can I help you?" Scarlett asked hoping that's she sounded more intimidating than scared.

"You sure can, sweetheart." The dark hair vampire said. "I can use a bite." He flashed towards her and was ready to sink his fangs into her neck, when Scarlett pulled out her emergency pepper spray and sprayed him in the eyes causing him to step away.

"Shit!" he cried out. "I'll rip her heart out."

Not knowing what else to do and with a lack of weapon against three vampires, Scarlett did what was her only other option: run. She didn't get far, when she heard a neck snap, only it wasn't hers. She turned around and saw a man with light brown hair standing next to the temporarily dead body of the vampire who had tried to attack her.

"Now you gentleman are being rude, that is no way to treat a lady."

"We're hungry, Klaus." The other vampire protested. "Marcel said we can have the tourists."

"Then so be it, but not this girl." Klaus said coolly. "Now run along, I can assure you that I'm not afraid of spilling blood even Marcel won't protect you."

With grumbles the vampires left, while Scarlett stood frozen in place. Klaus walked towards her and smirked. "Don't be scared little lamb they won't hurt you."

"And you?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "Will I be safe from you or will you turn me into your own dinner?"

"It depends." Klaus said as he touched her neck, slightly pressing his fingers against her throat. "You do look good enough to eat."

Scarlett slapped his hand away. "Well too bad, I'm not dinner. Thanks for the save, Romeo, but we're done."

Klaus gripped her wrist. "You better treat me nice, love because I can snap your neck in a second. It wouldn't be wise to taunt me. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid."

"I know who you are." Scarlett continued. "You're famous among the werewolf community and not in a good way."

Klaus looked surprised. "You're a werewolf."

"Not triggered, but yes."

"Why haven't you triggered it?"

Scarlett frowned, was he serious? "I'm not a fan of you know . . . killing people."

Klaus shrugged. "Well, that's too bad darling, because I am."

"Once again, I know." Scarlett tightened her grip on her purse. "Well, Mr. Mikaelson thanks again, I owe you one, that's not something I'm looking forward too."

He laughed. "Perhaps I could cash in the favor."

"What do you want?"

"Your name."

"Well, that's easy." She said. "Scarlett Beaumont."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. Always and Forever

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

_She had slept with him._ For over a month those words had been replaying in her head. She couldn't believe that she had slept with Klaus. The hybrid that practically tortured kittens for fun. And yet Scarlett had been stupid enough to actually have sex with him.

She hadn't planned it, obviously. It had just happened. She had gone back to his house, a pretty chateau in the outskirts of New Orleans that he said has been the governor's house in the 19th century.

They had talked a bit, after Scarlett was convinced that he wasn't going to hid her in a body bag and she didn't know how or why, but they had ended up in bed together. Scarlett had been so embarrassed the following morning (not that Klaus cared) that she had practically ran out of the house the next morning, without so much as a goodbye.

And now even a month later, Scarlett was still feeling guilty, for god's sake she was twenty one years one what did she have to feel guilty about? But she just did.

"Lemon tea." She said to Cami o' Connell the barmaid.

"What no vodka?" she joked.

Scarlett weakly shook her head. She had, had an upset stomach for days, but she didn't know why and Scarlett hated feeling sick and vulnerable especially since she was alone. "Believe me, lemon tea is the only thing that my stomach can handle right now."

"Something permanent?" she asked.

Scarlett shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. "God, I hope not I already feel terrible enough, it's probably just the stomach flu."

* * *

"But what if I'm wrong, Jane Ann?" Sophie's brows widened as she stared at her older sister, practically begging her to change the subject. She looked through the corner of her eye and saw Scarlett chatting with Cami. Rousseau's had practically become Scarlett's home, but a few weeks ago she had noticed something funny about Scarlett.

She could tell that something was different, maybe not personality wise, but her aura seemed different. Sophie had been the only one that Scarlett had confessed to having slept with Klaus and since then she noticed how different she was. Even though magic was forbidden in the quarter, Sophie had sense that something was different and came to the conclusion that Scarlett was pregnant. Sophie had stupidly told Jane Ann and now Jane Ann was convinced that Scarlett and her baby (if they could prove that it was Klaus') could be the key to getting out of Marcel's grip for good.

"That's the beauty of you." Jane Ann said. "You're never wrong."

Before Sophie could protest, Jane Ann marched towards Scarlett. "Morning, Scarlett how are you this morning?"

"Great." She smiled. "A little of an upset stomach, but fine. What's up?"

Jane Ann threw Sophie a condescending look practically sprouting the words morning sickness. "We were wondering if you were coming to Sophie's art show tonight, I know you two have become really good friend and since not a lot of people enjoy art we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"I didn't know you were into art, Sophie." Scarlet said.

Sophie forced a wobbling smile. "Oh, you know me, I'm full of secrets."

"I would love to come, where is it?"

"In the bayou." Jane Ann said noticing Scarlett's perplexed expression. "Yes, I know it's a little far, but we would appreciate it, if you came. Here Sophie will write down the address."

* * *

"Sophie, your handwriting is beyond sloppy." Scarlett grumbled as she tried to look at the address, drive, and concentrate at the same time even though it was the middle of the dark. Sophie had lousy handwriting the kind that Scarlett had renamed doctor scribbles.

She raised her head and saw someone approached her, she let out a scream as she felt a throbbing pain in her head and passed out. When they saw she was unconscious, Sophie and several other witches exited the forest.

"God, Sabine!" Sophie snapped as she opened the driver's side door. "I asked you knock her out, not kill her and the baby."

Sabine pursed her lips. "Sorry, it was an accident, it's not my fault that she started yelling."

"Quickly," Jane Ann instructed. "Take her before someone sees."

Sophie looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "Jane Ann, you don't have to do this, if Marcel finds out he will kill you."

Jane Ann put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sophie and if I do die, it would be an honor to die for the convern."

* * *

Scarlett woke up slowly feeling as if someone had hit her in the back of the head with a brick. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in the middle of a circle made with salt. Jane Ann was chanting while other witches stared at her in awe. "What the hell-"

She tried to exit the circle, but found out she couldn't someone was preventing her from exiting. "Stay still." Katie hissed. "Jane Ann is already risking enough."

"What are you doing to me?" Scarlett hissed, but Jane Ann ignored her. She turned to Sophie. "Sophie, would you care to explain?"

Before Sophie could open her mouth, Jane Ann stopped chanting. "You were right, Sophie like you always are."

"Right? Right about what?"

"You're pregnant, Scarlett." Sophie said. "With Klaus' baby."

Scarlett shook her head. "No, that's not possible, it's not possible. He's dead."

"But he was also a werewolf, he's the hybrid my guess one of nature's loopholes." Sophie said curtly. "You are carrying Klaus' baby, Scarlett you better get used to the idea."

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson and Sophie stopped in front of the cemetery. Elijah had heard from Klaus that some witches were plotting against him and Sophie seemed to have all the answers. "This is sacred ground." Sophie explained when Elijah couldn't get in. "Which means that vampires have to be invite in, but since I'm desperate come on in. We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking." Elijah said curtly. "What is it that you want with my brother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie scoffed. "We have a vampire problem and we need help, Marcel has an army backing him up. The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck. My sister Jane Ann and I meet a girl, a werewolf that wasn't triggered that was passing through the quarter after leaving her family. She and your brother had a special connection."

He frowned. "What kind of connection?"

"Apparently they spend some time together." Sophie bit her lip. "One thing led to another and now this girl, Scarlett she's pregnant and the father of her baby is Klaus."

Elijah shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Sophie shot back. "Especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it, they call him the hybrid. Bring her out!"

Two witches came pulling Scarlett out, practically dragging her out. No one was looking very pleased with the situation, her clothes were caked with dirt. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at Elijah. "And you are?"

Elijah stared at her for a few minutes before he heard the faint heartbeat coming from her belly. "Give us a moment."

* * *

Scarlett watched as Elijah, apparently Klaus' older brother walked back and forth, they were trapped in a vault and she didn't know why he was pacing so much. She still couldn't wrap around her head that she was pregnant.

"So have they been holding you here against your will?"

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me." She explained. "Then they did all these witch tests to see if I was really pregnant, not that I was expecting any of this and just when I thought I finally found a friend oh well." She frowned. "Correct me, if I'm wrong, but aren't vampires supposed to be dead or is your brother some super vampire now?"

A faint smile appeared on Elijah's face. "Perhaps if you heard my brother's story you will be able to understand," Elijah reached out to touch her forehead, but Scarlett pulled back. "No need to be frightened, I'm merely ending your mind."

"Yeah, that's not really helping."

"I want to show you what my brother truly is." He pressed his hands on Scarlett's forehead. Scarlett closed her eyes and began seeing images, like a movie playing in her head. "A thousand years ago, our family was human there were many threats, but we were happy, that is until our youngest brother was killed by our enemies the werewolves. My mother made us into vampires to keep us safe. When he killed for the first time we found out what he really was."

"A werewolf." Scarlett finished.

"Our mother had an affair with a wolf in the village and our father was angry and he insisted that our mother suppressed our brother's werewolf side." Scarlett saw as Mikael and Elijah tied down Klaus.

"Wow, father of the year." Scarlett murmured sarcastically. "I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Beaumont I heard a lot about your family, since my family are werewolves, but mostly I heard of your brother who I already knew what kind of person he was and I still slept with him which kind of explains why I'm in this mess. But I have always been a sucker for an accent."

"I'm sorry for his behavior but you must understand our father hunted us down for decades, he ruined whatever chance of happiness. Even after Klaus killed him he was still unhappy. Perhaps the baby you're carrying is a chance of happiness."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "A baby is supposed to do all that? That's a pretty big burden."

Sophie stepped inside. "I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help." She glanced at Scarlett. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Marcel looks up to Klaus, he won't see the betrayal coming. Marcel hates wolves, I don't think he will be too happy with a werewolf mama and a baby wolf. Get Klaus to help us and no one will have to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"Are you seriously threatening me and an innocent baby for a Covent of witches?" Scarlett snapped, feeling protective of her unborn baby, just because it was unexpected didn't mean she didn't care about it. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Scarlett." Sophie said. "I'm desperate. What do you say?"

Elijah said. "Well, it seems I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

Scarlett's stomach was beyond jumpy as she was considering drowning herself to end her suffering, just because Klaus had took pity on her once, didn't mean he was going to jump on the daddy bandwagon. She saw as Klaus and Elijah entered the cemetery. Scarlett saw how pissed off Klaus looked. Oh, crap this was bad, he looked like he had already found out about the baby. "Klaus, let me-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, because at that moment Klaus pinned her by the throat nearly cutting off all her oxygen. Scarlett gasped as she struggled to breath, she digged her nails as hard as she could into Klaus' arm, but he wouldn't budge.

Elijah pulled Klaus off her. "Let her go, you're hurting her. Listen to reason Klaus!"

Klaus ignored him as he shouted. "You've been with someone else admit it."

"Get a grip!" Scarlett snapped back. "Do you honestly think I'm happy over the fact that I'm carrying your baby? Believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled."

"It's one of nature's loopholes." Sophie said firmly. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. My sister Jane Ann gave up her life to perform this spell, the baby that Scarlett is carrying is your baby, Klaus. We can keep them safe if you help us take down Marcel, if you don't Scarlett won't see her first maternity dress."

"I'm not some toy that you can keep pulling back and forth!"

"Enough of this, Miss Beaumont is right." Elijah said. "If you want Marcel dead, I'll kill him myself."

"No we need a plan first."

"How dare you command me? Threaten me, with what you think my weakness is, this girl means nothing to me!" Klaus shouted.

"Niklaus, listen." Elijah snapped. "Listen to the baby's heartbeat, your baby's heartbeat."

Klaus passed for a minute before his expression turned cold, "Kill the wolf and her runt why do I care."

"Then go!" Scarlett snarled. "I don't need you and my baby will be much better without you."

"No one harm the girl, I'll fix this." Elijah looked at Scarlett who looked near tears. "Scarlett, please stay."

* * *

What was taking Elijah so long? Scarlett was sitting on the ground, Agnes and Sophie were whispering about something while she was trying not to burst into tears. Scarlett wasn't really a big crier, but the words hurt and how dare Klaus call her baby a runt?!

"Well?" Sophie prompted when they saw Elijah returning. "Where is your brother?"

"I can handle him," Elijah said coolly. "I have a question though, what is going to prevent my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie grabbed a needle and pricked her finger, drawing blood, "This."

Scarlett yelped as she watched her own finger bleeding. "Sophie!"

Sophie ignored her. "I have linked myself to Scarlett, Klaus may care less about the baby, but you care. And if I have to hurt Scarlett or the baby I will, you have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

* * *

Scarlett let out a sneeze as she dusted off the dust from her hands. She didn't know how but Elijah had convinced Sophie to let her go which meant that Klaus wouldn't kill her, yet anyway. Scarlett had been planning on leaving New Orleans, but Elijah had sweet talk her into staying and since Scarlett was running out of money and babies were expensive she didn't have a choice.

So she had moved into the Mikaelson home and was cleaning out the living room since it was clear that nobody had lived here for a while.

"You don't have to do that." Elijah said. "We can hire a cleaning service."

Scarlett shrugged. "I don't mind cleaning, besides it gives me something to do other than wonder if today I'm going to die."

"Klaus won't harm you, I promise." Elijah said. "You're part of the family now. Do you want to call someone, your family?"

"My family hates me it's a long story." Scarlett gave him a wobbly smile. "Thanks, but I know you're just being nice to me because your brother was such a jerk. I want to give my baby a good home, I didn't expect to do it in a supernatural war zone."

"I will protect you and the baby, Scarlett I promise."

"Thanks, Elijah but I have always been capable of taking care of myself . . . until recently."

"Noble Elijah always keep his word." Klaus smirked as he leaned against the doorway. "I've see you made yourself at home."

"No, thank to you." Scarlett snapped as she passed by him. "Excuse me."

"Why do you insist on making her angry?" Elijah asked tiredly.

"It's amusing, come brother we need to discuss some things."

* * *

"It seems that Marcel has a secret weapon to control the witches and only those in his inside circle know who it is." Elijah said as he and Klaus paused inside his office. "If we work together, we'll find out what it is."

"And what of Rebekah?" Klaus asked. "Has she stopped pouting enough to join the fun?"

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"Good, I hope she stays far away, because in my desire to reclaim this town to win over Marcel I realize I have one major vulnerability."

Elijah frowned. "What?"

"You." Klaus stuck the dagger in Elijah's heart and Elijah started turning gray. "Forgive me brother. There is no power in love, mercy makes you weak, and family makes you weak, if I'm going to win this war, I'm going to do it alone."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows!


	3. House of the Rising Son

**HOUSE OF THE RISING SON**

Scarlett stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror on the guest bedroom. When she had moved into the Mikaelson home she had been given a guest bedroom, not that Klaus offered to share a bedroom, but still.

She sighed as she pulled her blouse back down. "Still flat."

She had just turned three months pregnant, but still no baby bump, not even a small swelling tummy nothing. Maybe she was doing something wrong? Scarlett sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, for two months she had been Klaus' little prisoner, he had become annoyingly overprotective and didn't let her out of the house since the minute that Elijah had bailed (not that Scarlett blamed him, but she wasn't too eager to be in a house alone with Klaus.)

She get it that werewolves weren't welcome, but she wasn't triggered didn't that count for something? Scarlett had been ignored by Klaus all summer as well, they had only changed a few sarcastic and bitter remarks about being stuck together, but other than that she might as well be one of his forgotten paintings.

These days the most that Scarlett did was watch re runs of Teen Wolf and wondering if she should tell her own family of her pregnancy as if they didn't hate her enough.

Scarlett heard the door slam close and a feminine voice answering. ". . . now pick up before I break down the bloody door."

Slightly curious she walked down the stairs and saw a beautiful blond hair girl wearing a tight black dress. "And you are . . .?"

"Oh, you must be the maid." She said crisply. "Bags are in the car, get them will you?"

"Do I honestly look like the maid?"

It took Rebekah a minute to put the pieces together. "Oh, yes you're the werewolf girl my brother Klaus impregnated. I was expecting to see a supernatural, miracle baby bump, guess you're not showing yet. It's Stacy isn't it?"

"Scarlett. Scarlett Beaumont." Did all the Mikaelsons' have accents or what? "And you are-"

"Rebekah Mikaelson, pleasure I'm sure." She looked around the room. "Where's Elijah? Sorry about my temper, but my brothers always manage to put me in a bad mood."

"Believe me I know, I've been living with one of your brothers all summer." She shrugged. "And about Elijah he's long gone."

Rebekah paused. "What to do you mean long gone?"

"He left, at the beginning of summer after getting excited over the baby and it being Klaus' redemption or whatever, but he left." She shrugged. "Not that I blame him, it was probably smart."

"My brother is not just a vampire and he doesn't break promises." Rebekah's voice grew sharp. "Which mean that Klaus has done something horrible and Klaus like. Get out here and tell me what you have down to our brother your narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!"

"Enough, little sister." Klaus opened the double doors and glanced at Scarlett. "Forgive my sister, sweetheart. I assumed the dead vampires are you're doing."

"They were being very rude." Rebekah said. "Trying to victimize a poor girl just trying to find her way around the quarter. Sorry were they friends of you? Oh, I forgot you don't have any friends."

Scarlett snorted.

Rebekah turned around. "I'm sorry, comment?"

"Don't mind her sister, having her copped up has made her sarcastic and ill tempered." Klaus said petting her chin before Scarlett pulled away. "And for your information I do have friends, I have Marcel who fancies himself the king of the Quarter. He has all the rules now."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. What have you done to our brother?"

Klaus shrugged. "Perhaps he's on holiday or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Take a look around you remember this house as well as I."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "I remember everything, I remember our time here, this was the governor's house I also remember Emil." Her dead lover.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on you're not still pouting over him, are you? He wasn't good enough for you."

"No one was good enough for me you made sure of that," Rebekah snarled. "Now where's Elijah? And where are you going?"

Klaus ignored her as he got up. "I'm off to another drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me about your plan to take down Marcel's empire, I don't think he meant drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah but friends share drinks together and they share secrets. Marcel knows of a way to control the witches in the quarter and I need to find out how. Welcome home little sister."

When Klaus left Rebekah turned her attention to Scarlett who had been watching them from the staircase. "You, Scarlett I'm going to search every inch of this house until I find out what my evil brother has done to my good one, you're helping."

* * *

"The governor had lots of secrets rooms." Rebekah said as she and Scarlett walked down the spiral staircase. "I'll show you his favorite."

Scarlett gasped as she Rebekah opened the door and exposed coffins that were covered in cobwebs. "Did Klaus kill him?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Of course not, silly girl. We can't be killed, but that doesn't mean Klaus doesn't have other ways to torture us. He has a set of magical silver daggers that put us to sleep. That must be what he did to Elijah. This one is mine."

"He actually keeps you in coffins, he's your brother!"

"He doesn't care." Rebekah said dryly. "Welcome to the family love, you should have run the minute you found out you were expecting."

"Well the witches who I thought were my friends, put a hex on me. I can't leave, if I do they will kill me and my baby."

Rebekah sighed. "Well, knowing Klaus he's planning a box for you the second you give birth, I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Believe me, being daggered for centuries sucks. You best break the hex and live a happy, normal life with your baby."

* * *

Scarlett looked at the small suitcase in front of her, clothes packed, little money that she had packed, toothbrush, and her tiny amount of personal items packed. Rebekah was right she and her baby would never have a normal, happy life as long as Klaus was around and she wanted to give her son or daughter a happy life. Rebekah had gone to talk to Sophie, so Scarlett could make her escape, now she only needed to find a bus station.

She exited the house and walked down the main Street of the quarter trying not to feel nervous. She hadn't been let out of the house in weeks, so she was used to being cooped up.

"Excuse me, ma'am where's the nearest bus station?" Scarlett asked a woman.

The woman frowned. "Its a few miles down honey, near Baker Street if you take a taxi it will probably take you forty five minutes or so."

Scarlett forced a smile. "Thanks." She didn't have money for a bus ticket and a taxi, so she guessed she had to walk there.

* * *

Scarlett was feeling exhausted as she was sure that she hadn't even walked halfway yet. She sat on the bench and pushed her chocolate brown hair from her sweaty face.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Scarlett flinched as she looked up and saw two of the vampires that she had meet over a month ago. "We have some catching up to do."

Scarlett forced herself to stand up. "I don't think so." She gripped her suitcase maybe she could throw it at the vampire's face? But what about the other one? At that point both vampires gave out a choking sound. Behind them stood Rebekah holding in her hands two hearts.

"That is no way to treat a pregnant lady," Rebekah said as she noticed Scarlett's suitcase. "And where are you going?"

* * *

"This is why I told you never to leave the house." Klaus said exasperated as he dropped one more body into the pile that was already forming in the front courtyard. He glared at Scarlett and his sister. "I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll ruined everything. You two practically are leaving a trail of bodies towards my door!"

"Don't give me that crap about having a plan." Rebekah scowled. "You had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one has seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn."

"I have done everything, from day one Marcel hasn't trust me. From day one he has made all of the vampires drink vervain." He grabbed the vampire from the floor. "And this one, I'm planning on draining him of vervain, compelling him and explaining to Marcel why he lost three more vampires. Now does anyone have any more question, no? Good because I have a question, Scarlett what were you doing in the bloody French quarter in the middle of the night when you should be here resting?"

"Leave her be," Rebekah said.

"No, Rebekah he deserves to know." Scarlett said coldly. "For your information I was on my way to the bus station so that both I and my baby can finally have some peace away from you. Isn't that what you want, us out of your life for good-"

Klaus scowled as he wrapped a hand around Scarlett's throat, strangling her.

"Nik, Nik!" Rebekah cried out as she pushed Klaus away. "Keep your hands off her she's pregnant for God's sake, all of the drama about not wanting a child and the second that they want to leave, you go insane. It's ok to care. It's ok to want something that's all we ever wanted for you."

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus admitted as he sat in the stairway. "Marcel was nervous enough, he wanted Elijah gone and I gave it to him, it was a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?!"

"I have a plan." Klaus said again. "Win Marcel's trust and destroy his empire, if you don't like it there's the door."

* * *

Scarlett hesitated as she walked outside of the patio where Rebekah was sitting, she guessed that she had decided to stay. "Um, thank you for what you did there."

Rebekah smiled. "We girls have to look out for each other."

"What is the relationship with you two, I mean not to be invasive or anything, but it seems that even after everything that Klaus has done, you still care about him. I don't think me and my siblings could go through what you've been through."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone deciding to quit on them is like losing a part of yourself, but sometimes the hate is just so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend Klaus killed he did it again and again until finally I stopped falling in love. He claims he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was good enough for his little sister, until finally someone was." Rebekah said sadly as she told Scarlett about her history with Marcel and how Klaus had daggered her for 52 years.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah why don't you just get him yourself."

"And cross Klaus?" Rebekah scoffed. "There is still a dagger with my name on it."

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow. "Is there?" she handed her two silver daggers.

"How did-"

Scarlett shrugged. "I've had a lot of free time around here besides I think Klaus deserves a taste of his own medicine, don't you?"

Rebekah smiled. "I knew there was something about you that I liked."

* * *

Klaus was watching Scarlett sleep, she was a deep sleeper Klaus noted and she had the habit of curling up into a little ball. Klaus could see the outline of her small, swollen belly under her nightshirt.

Scarlett's hazel eyes flew open. "It's creepy watching me sleep."

"You're awake." Klaus said as Scarlett sat up, her hair was messy and she still looked sleepy. "Can I ask you something? Why did you decide to leave with the baby, other than me?"

Scarlett shrugged. "Well, beside your evil, paranoid self I didn't want to live in a town where wolves weren't accepted and my baby is going to be a wolf. I don't want to live in fear nor live in a town where supernatural creatures roam. I want my baby to be safe and happy and even if I have to spend my whole life running I don't want my baby to suffer."

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "And what makes you think I won't keep our baby safe and happy?"

Scarlett didn't answer.

"Either way, we're stuck with each other," Klaus put a hand of her shoulder. "It's time to fight, Scarlett."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Tangled up in Blue

**TANGLED UP IN BLUE**

"Junk, junk, ugly." Scarlett muttered under her breath as she took out a variety of old silk dresses, fans, and suits. She had found a large trunk in the living room and her being her curious self, had gone through it, but so far she hadn't found anything. She stopped short when she saw a large, leather bound book that reminded Scarlett of the bible.

She opened it and saw that it was a journal entry. Elijah's journal entry. "_August 1359, I have_ _notice a difference in my siblings. Our bonds strains between the pressures of our lives as vampires. Each day removes us further from the humanity that we one possessed. My sweet_ _sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Klaus who continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I hope that as their older brother I can lead them down the correct path. A path changed with a family united. For if I fail our family's legacy would end in darkness."_

Scarlett closed the book with a thud, feeling guilty that she had invade Elijah's personal thoughts. She couldn't help but think that the Mikaelsons had always been crazy. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you disposed of those vampires without me." Rebekah said. "You know how much I love to set things on fire."

Klaus shrugged. The air smelled of burnt bodies, not a pleasant smell. "Was I supposed to leave them in the yard to rot? Besides they were my responsibility. They attacked the delicate, helpless girl that is carrying my child."

Rebekah replied sarcastically. "Well, I'm overjoyed of your new sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

"Ok, one I don't like to be describe as delicate especially when I was outnumbered," Scarlett pointed out. "And second of all will everyone please stop calling me a werewolf, I'm not triggered and third I would like to know what the plan is. I want to help."

Rebekah chuckled. "You help? I admire your sense of duty darling, but as you yourself pointed as an untriggered werewolf not to mention pregnant, you're not very much help."

"Still I would like to know the plan." Scarlett replied annoyed. "There must be something I can do."

"That depends what plan you mean love," Klaus smirked. "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

Rebekah gave him a nasty smile as she threw a knife at him which Klaus caught with ease.

"The plan to rescue Elijah, the good brother." Scarlett replied exasperated. "The one who is in Marcel's clutches because you stabbed him in the back."

Klaus twirled the knife. "In the front if we're being specific."

"That's not funny."

Sensing that Scarlett was in a no joking mood Klaus continued. "Ok, well firstly Marcel is not my mortal enemy he's a friend who doesn't know I'm planning to overtake his empire. If I had known that he would place Elijah under the care of the all-powerful witch Davina who erased Rebekah's memory I would have weighed my options differently. Thirdly, sister?"

Rebekah smiled. "And thirdly the plan as you have demanded is for Klaus to ask Marcel to simply give Elijah back."

Scarlett frowned. "That's it? No plan B?"

"I can see that we think the same love," Klaus said. "Of course there is a plan B: War."

* * *

"Klaus." Scarlett said, her voice becoming unusually soft and almost extremely feminine. She wanted something. Definitely.

Klaus put down his book. "What do you want Scarlett?"

"I heard that there's a masquerade gala tonight." She said slowly. "And I've been cooped up here for so long and Rebekah is going to be there too and I was wondering if maybe I could go to the party."

Klaus first instinct was to say no, not only was Scarlett pregnant with his child, but he didn't want to worry about her and worry about executing his plan concerning Katie-Thierry. No, he wasn't going to allow her to go, no matter how much she sugar coated things and acted sweet and innocent. He smirked. "Yes, you can go."

Scarlett looked suspicious. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled. "Well, thank you."

* * *

Scarlett stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty black dress that someone had left behind and she had styled her dark hair in a low bun. She smiled as she coated her lips with pink lip gloss.

"Perfect." She smiled. She was going to go out. She was finally going to be free. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again but it was locked from outside. Klaus was never going to allow her to go to the party and like a fool she had fallen for it.

She slammed her fist against the door. "Klaus!"

* * *

One hour later the vampire that Klaus had left in charge to babysit her after she had fallen for Klaus' generosity let her out and now she was cursing Klaus in her mind while dipping her feet in the pool. She heard someone moving and saw a dark hair girl. "Who are you? You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, precious cargo and all." She said. "I'm Sabine."

"You're one of the witches. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you might want some company." Sabine stared at her belly. "Your baby is a hybrid, you and Klaus made something special."

She gave her a little smile. "You sound like Elijah he thinks this baby is the key to everything. But now he's gone and I don't even know what it is."

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Scarlett frowned. "I would love too, but I thought you couldn't do magic."

Sabine shrugged. "It's not magic, it's a little trick my grandmother taught me. Come on, you have to be a little curious."

* * *

Scarlett was sitting with her legs crossed in her bedroom, with her laptop in her lap when Klaus stepped in. He leaned against the door he was still dressed in his suit and he looked overly dressed next to Scarlett in her simple pink nightgown.

"You can come in." Scarlett raised her head. "I won't hurt you

"Are you threatening me love?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was sure that I would find you pouting."

"I was, but it was tiring." She said. "I assume the plan was a success."

"Yes, it was. Elijah is returning to us."

"Well good I knew that diabolical brain was good for something."

Klaus looked at her wearily, the teasing smile had left his lips. "What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Scarlett looked perplexed. Was Klaus actually jealous? "He's kind."

Klaus stiffen as he turned around.

"Hey, wait." Scarlett stopped him. "I learned something today. I think the baby is a girl."

Klaus didn't say anything nor did he bother to turn around but, Scarlett could swear that he had smiled.

* * *

Scarlett watch Klaus's retreating figure before returning to her computer. Ok, so she hadn't told Klaus the entire truth. Yes, Sabine said that their baby was a girl, but she had also said something else:

_Scarlett was lying on the bed while Sabine swings a crystal over her belly. "I think it's a girl . . . no wait."_

_Scarlett groaned. "Please not a boy, I don't think I can stand being surrounded by Mikaelson men."_

_Sabine dropped the crystal. "Hoc est infatim malom. No Omnia perditum el aem."_

Scarlett tried to type the Latin words as best as she could but the screen read: No matches.

What had Sabine said?

-End of Chapter Four-

I want Klaus to have a special little nickname for Scarlett, any suggestions?


	5. Girl in New Orleans

**GIRL IN NEW ORLEANS**

"I told you Agnes I feel great." Scarlett said looking up at the elder witch who had insisted that Scarlett should go to a doctor. Scarlett had been looking over a baby names meaning book (Scarlett had found out that her name meant red) while Rebekah sat typing on her laptop. She was trying to find out where Davina was hiding.

"You're overdue for a checkup anyway." Agnes insisted.

Scarlett squirmed. "I don't know, I'm not too good with doctors, besides every time I try to leave I almost end up dead."

"A lot of woman would kill to have a child, it strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." Rebekah said coldly. Scarlett's insides squirmed with guilt.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou." Agnes continued. "Off the beaten path, now I took the opportunity to make an appointment for you. Tonight, after hours just us. No vampires will hear of it."

After a second Scarlett sighed. "Fine, bayou baby it is. Let me get my coat."

* * *

Scarlett flinched as Agnes continued driving through the muddy woods. The last time Scarlett had been there she had been told that she was carrying Klaus' baby. She wondered what surprise awaited for her now.

"It's only an owl." Agnes told her as she stopped the car in front of a small shack.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "This is the doctor's house?"

Agnes smiled. "Dr. Paige is only out here because Marcel keeps terrorizing her patients. Go, she won't bite."

Scarlett nervously exited the car. Her flats sinking in the cold mushy mud. Once she was out of ear shot Agnes grabbed her phone. "Send them in now and tell them do it quickly."

* * *

Scarlett flinched as Dr. Paige pressed some cold blue gel on her belly. The inside of the shack was a lot more pleasant and actually looked like a doctor's office. "Sorry about that it's cold." She motioned towards the monitor. "See here, your baby's heartbeat is perfect."

Scarlett smiled. "I'm glad." She stared at the screen. She couldn't believe that was her baby. Her daughter. She was so small. Dr. Paige wiped the cool gel from her belly. She sat up. "Are we done?" she grabbed her phone and saw a text from Rebekah: Where are you?

_Scarlett:_ In the bayou with doctor, almost done.

"Your blood pressure is a bit low, I've got something for it." Dr. Paige said as she started rummaging in her medicine cabinet. She saw Agnes out in the hallway. Why did she look so nervous? She flinched when she saw a car approaching, it was so late who was it?

She saw Dr. Paige returning with her medication. "I'm not that good with pills actually."

Dr. Paige chuckled. "Neither am I truth be told."

Scarlett turned around and saw two men talking to Agnes, when she turned back she saw Dr. Paige approaching her with an injection. Before she could approach her, Scarlett managed to kick her in the stomach knocking her down.

She headed towards the window. Whoever they were they were not her friends.

"Hey, she's getting away!" she heard them shout. Scarlett continued running. She needed to get away.

* * *

Scarlett forced herself to keep running, she could still here the men behind her she needed to keep running. How could she have trusted Agnes? She pulled out her phone and managed to send a quick text to Rebekah that simply said, help and then back to running.

She could feel her breath becoming shallow and her legs were trembling from tiredness. Scarlett's foot became tangled on a pile of shrubs and branches as she felt herself rolling on the ground and slowly falling into unconscieness.

* * *

"Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family, having an off day?" Rebekah said sarcastically as Klaus approached. The bayou clinic was empty.

"Who took her Rebekah?" Klaus asked calmly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Klaus asked exasperated. "And why is the clinic empty? Where is she Rebekah?"

"I don't know Klaus." She snapped back. "She only sent me a text that she needed help and you shouting at me isn't helping anyone let's go find her." Rebekah and Klaus searched the woods in angry silence.

Klaus sniffed the air. "I smell her blood." They rushed to where the blood was coming from. They found Scarlett curled up in a ball, unconscious with blood on her wrist and cheek, but not hurt.

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Klaus picked her up and she stirred up a bit, but didn't wake up. "I've got you love." He said gruffly.

* * *

Scarlett sat up quickly with a gasp as she looked around. She realized that she was in her room and not in the bayou. Klaus griped her shoulder to keep her from having a full blown anxiety attack. "Calm down, love." He said firmly.

She felt herself relaxed and that's when she saw the bandage wrapped around her wrist. "Klaus."

"You sound disappointed."

"No, more like relieved." She looked around. "I was the in bayou, after I was-"

"After you were attacked, remind me that I need to have a little chat with Sophie." Klaus said as he pointed towards her wrist. "You got a nasty bruise, but other than that you're perfectly fine, you must have fallen-"

Klaus broke off when Scarlett suddenly burst into tears, startling him. "Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared." She whimpered, trying to keep from crying but that almost impossible. Either that or her hormones were all over the place. "I thought I was going to die."

"Well, don't cry! That's pathetic and no mother of my child is going to be crying." Klaus handed her a tissue. "You need to be stronger, little red."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow curiously. "Little red?"

Klaus paused. "That's what your name means doesn't it?"

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you to Principles of Magic for the nickname!


	6. Sinners and Saints

**SINNERS AND SAINTS**

She couldn't believe that she had let herself cry in front of Klaus, the man who had practically made it his life mission to torture her, but he had been pretty nice about it Scarlett had to give him that. And he had even given her a nickname, little red which was starting to grow on her.

Early the next morning Klaus, Rebekah, and Scarlett were positioned in the living room where Sophie was practically being held hostage.

"We had a deal!" Klaus shouted at Sophie. "I destroy Marcel's army and you protect my unborn child and while I was trying to fulfill my part of the deal you let Scarlett be attacked by a couple of lunatic witches."

"I had nothing to do with it I swear." Sophie said. "Scarlett and I are linked, if she dies, I die."

"Then who were they?" Scarlett demanded, losing her patience with Sophie.

"They are a group of witches who believe that your baby is evil according to a vision that Sabine had." Scarlett flinched. "She pretty much confirmed that your baby will bring death to all witches."

"Well, I'm growing fonder of this child by the second."

"Look Sophie, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby while he tries to win Davina's loyalty, how big is this anti group?"

Scarlett frowned. "Elijah is talking to Davina?"

Rebekah nodded.

Sophie looked uncomfortable. "Well, she's going to have a lot to say a lot about that crowd. I wasn't always an advocate for the witches I only started when I wanted to stop this stupid Harvest ritual they had planned."

Rebekah frowned. "What is a Harvest?"

"It's a ritual that our coven does every three centuries to restore our old ancestral magic. We please our ancestors and in return they keep their ancestral power floating."

"And why haven't I heard of this before?" he asked.

"Because a harvest has always been like a myth, some people believe it others don't. The girls in our community had been preparing for months, they said it was an honor that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

Scarlett noticed that Sophie looked guilty. "And was it?"

Sophie didn't answer.

* * *

"Beaumont, now that's a last name you don't hear very often." Rebekah said as she entered the living room. "It's French isn't it? Was your family French?"

Scarlett shrugged. "Not that I know of, why?"

Rebekah clicked her tongue. "I just want to know what genes my niece will have."

"Well, I promise that we're not a bunch of serial killers . . . in a sense." She half joked.

"Oh, yes Klaus mentioned that your werewolf family kicked you out, what for?"

"Subtle aren't you?" Scarlett chuckled.

"Come on love, they can't be worse than mine."

She shrugged. "Maybe they are in a different way, for them being a werewolf is everything, they practically carry themselves like royalty is a little too pretentious for me. When I refused to kill to become a werewolf they kicked me out."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Any siblings?"

"Brother and sister, older Hayley and Jackson." She gulped, Scarlett hated talking about her family. "Can we please talk about your family history, it must be more interesting than mine? Or you can at least tell me about the fashions."

Rebekah's lips pulled into a smile. "Well, aren't you in for a treat?"

* * *

"Wow, talking about family always manages to depress me." Rebekah said as she filled a glass of scotch. It depressed Scarlett too, that's why she never talked about it. "Thankfully scotch always manages to fix that, drink?"

"I would love too, but," she trailed off and looked at her belly.

"Oh, yeah." Rebekah shook her head as she finished the drink with one gulp. "Well, if you ask me family is a pain in the behind." Scarlett rolled her eyes playfully. "And don't look at me like that, you know it's true, hell my brother got you pregnant."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is, silly you meet me." Rebekah smiled as the door opened. "Nik, finally what-"she broke off when she saw Elijah trailing behind Klaus. Klaus didn't look at all pleased, Scarlett couldn't help but notice. Scarlett gave Elijah a quick nod as she left outside so that they could have some privacy.

"Elijah!" Rebekah cried out as she wrapped her arms around her brother. "You're safe, now that your home is your first plan to kill Niklaus."

"Excuse me for just a moment." Elijah said as he kissed Rebekah's cheek.

"Where are you going?"

Elijah followed Scarlett outside where she was staring out at the pool. She turned towards him slightly. "Welcome back, safe and sound?"

"Safe and sound." He stared at her belly. "Are you all right?"

"Safe and sound." She smiled back. "Don't worry your brother hasn't killed me yet."

"I'm glad." He gave her a quick nod. "Now come, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Everything that brought us to New Orleans has been a lie." Elijah said as he stood behind his desk. Rebekah, Scarlett, and Klaus were sitting in opposing chairs. "This story that Sophie fabricated, this fight over the French quarter wasn't between witches and vampires it was over Davina." Elijah continued. "Eight months ago Jane Ann and Sophie lost everything. Now four months later a young pregnant girl wanders in and hope is restored, Jane Ann sacrificed her life to find Davina. If Sophie can capture Davina she can bring Jane Ann's daughter back to life. This isn't a war for power, it's about family. In order to get her niece back Sophie will fight to the death that makes her more dangerous than anyone."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

**FRUIT OF THE POISONED TREE**

"Morning," Scarlett said as she greeted Elijah and Klaus who were reading opposite of each other on the couch. It was a rare sight having Elijah back, and even rare the sight of a dead girl on the coffee table. She shook her head. "I won't even ask."

"It's probably better, love." Klaus said smirking over his book.

Elijah pursed his lips and Scarlett went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cookies and cream ice cream while Rebekah dragged a trashcan behind her. She served the ice cream into a bowl and took a bite.

"That's not very healthy." Elijah said as he leaned against the door.

Scarlett swallowed. "Well, believe me pregnancy cravings can be annoying, I've been craving Chinese food for the past week."

Elijah smiled. "I do hope that my siblings have been hospitable to you during my absence."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "That's a really polite way of saying that your brother is a control freak." She paused. "But thanks of worrying and they have been fine, your siblings are weirdly protective and honestly I just want to get unlinked from Sophie so that I'm not worrying about dying every five seconds."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I think it's time that we took care of that little problem."

"Fabulous!" Rebekah said as she dragged the body of a girl behind her. "As soon as they're unlink we can leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one."

Scarlett snorted.

Elijah understood her remark. "Probably everyone."

* * *

Scarlett was helping Rebekah clean up the kitchen after Klaus and Elijah had left to interrogate Sophie when she felt a sharp pain against her neck. "Ow!"

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah looked up surprise.

"I don't know." Scarlett rubbed her neck. "It felt like I was being stabbed." She looked at Rebekah. "That's not bad is it?"

* * *

"Time for the demon spawn to snack!" Rebekah cried out as she came into the living room and saw Scarlett curled up on a couch. She was feeling very tired all of a sudden and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

She frowned at Rebekah. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Have you picked a name yet?" when Scarlett didn't answer Rebekah shrugged as she handed her a basket full of apples. "Take one, the plantation is full of them. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired." Scarlett whispered. "Hopefully nothing Sophie related."

"Well, do me a favor and don't die on my watch I would never hear the end of it."

"You have really bad bedside manner." Scarlett attempted a weak smile. "But you're funny to have around."

"Well, that's sweet of you to say." Rebekah's face turned serious. "Remember that when I'm gone."

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I only came here to find Elijah, and since he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him I guess it means that they are thick as thieves again and I'll be left to clean up the mess." She paused. "It's time for me to fly the coop, make my own life."

"What do you want?" she asked curiously.

Rebekah shrugged, no one had ever asked her that before. "I don't know, I have to figure it out." She frowned when she saw Scarlett looking sick. "You ok?"

"I don't know." Scarlett said faintly putting a hand on her head. "I just feel really hot, I feel sick."

* * *

"Will you stop fusing?" Rebekah snapped as Scarlett wiggled on the bed. She had placed Scarlett on her bed and called her brothers. Apparently Agnes had stabbed Sophie with some kind of witch needle that made both of them very sick. "Klaus will be here at any moment."

"That's comforting." Scarlett snapped. She felt hot. "I'm sure his bedside manners are worse than yours."

"Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one." Rebekah said. "I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak-"

She was interrupted when Klaus came in holding Sophie by the arm. "What is she doing here? Where is Elijah?"

"He stayed back at the church with Agnes." Klaus turned to Scarlett, he frowned she looked pale and sick and her conditioned worried him. "She claims that she can help."

"I know of a way to slow down the fever," Sophie said. "I need some herbs, I'll text you the list."

"Fine." Rebekah scoffed. "Happy to play fetch girl."

* * *

"Stop shivering," Klaus snapped at Scarlett, they were by the pool and Scarlett had a blanket wrapped around her body. Her constant shivering and flushed cheeks were only making him more nervous.

"I'm trying!" she snarled. "You shouting orders at me is not helping."

Klaus ignored her as he placed a hand on her forehead. She seemed to be burning up. He turned back to Sophie. "We need to do this now."

"The water along with the herbs should help cool her fever." Sophie said pointing to the pool. "We need to get her heart rate down."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Hold her." Sophie said as if should have been obvious.

Klaus awkwardly grabbed Scarlett bridal style as he led themselves into the pool. Scarlett shivering increased as her skin felt hot against his. "K-Klaus?"

"It's ok little red, its ok." He murmured. "Just relax."

"This will never work," Rebekah groaned.

"Shut up, Rebekah!" he saw the way that Scarlett was practically hyperventaling while clutching the back of his neck. "Deep breaths love, deep breath."

She bit back a yell. "I'm losing her . . . I'm losing the baby, Klaus. . .I can't lose her."

"We won't lose her!" he snapped. "Breathe, just breathe."

Scarlett let out a pitch yell as she gripped his neck, digging her nails in his neck and almost suddenly the pain lifted. Her breathing calmed down.

"I felt a lift." Sophie said looking up at the sky.

Rebekah smiled. "Davina did it, she unlink them."

Klaus slowly let go of Scarlett, her face was filled with relief, and she hadn't lost the baby. "Thank you." She murmured.

Klaus nodded as he helped her out of the pool.

"Klaus," Sophie said desperately. "You have to tell Elijah not to kill Agnes, she's the only ancestral power we have, please."

Klaus looked at her coldly. "I think you should be grateful I'm not killing you. Rebekah get Scarlett inside." He left without another glance.

Scarlett glared at Sophie as she got out of the pool, she couldn't believe that at some point she and Sophie had been friend. "If you try to harm my innocent baby again, I will destroy you I don't care if we were friends."

* * *

"Where is he?" the newly turned vampire Josh asked Scarlett a few hours later that night. Since she was feeling better Rebekah had left with a simple goodbye, promising to come back for the baby's birth. Now Scarlett was alone in the house. "Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lived."

"Why is he lying about where he lives?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, Josh he didn't here come back later." She closed the door and almost ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "What is it-"she trailed off.

It wasn't Josh. The man smiled. "I don't think we've meet, I'm Marcel."

* * *

'Scarlett?" Elijah called out and realized that the house was empty.

* * *

Rebekah turned down the music when her cell phone rang. "Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah."

"Is she with you?" Elijah asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scarlett is gone."

"What?"

Klaus came into the room and said weakly. "Marcel was here."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Bloodletting

**BLOODLETTING**

Scarlett's eyes flew open when she head a small rickety sound, not to mention the fact that it seemed like she was being tossed into thin air. She pressed a hand against her small belly as she sat up. "What the hell?" she croaked as she looked over the passenger seat. It was empty.

Scarlett felt a chill go down her spine. What had happened? She and Marcel had exchanged a few unpleasant words but that was it, and then she had gone into the kitchen and she had felt someone grab her and drug her.

But apparently no one was there, so she needed to use that chance to escape. She slowly opened the trunk despite the fact that her hands were bound and managed to get out of the SUV. She had barely walked a few steps when she felt someone grab her wrist and pressed her against the car.

She saw a man around her age with an angry look on his face. "Did I say you could leave?"

"Who are you?" Scarlett managed to ask. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm Tyler, Scarlett sorry for the poor introductions." His eyes were gleaming with malice as he put her over his shoulder. "But Klaus owes me a thing or two."

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett tried to move her legs, but they were restraint. "Tyler let me go! Tyler!"

But Tyler didn't listen as he pushed her back into the trunk.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had come up and Scarlett found herself sitting down on the steps of a small shack in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of Louisiana," Tyler said as he pulled out a knife.

Scarlett wrapped her arms tighter around her belly. "What are you going to do with that?" she knew that Tyler was a hybrid so she would never be able to outrun him, especially pregnant and she didn't want to harm her baby even more.

"Depends on you." Tyler took off the restraint from her hands.

"Me?" Scarlett scowled. "Look buddy, I don't know what Klaus did to you, but don't take it out on me, it's not my fault ok and that doesn't give you any excuse why you ambushed me in my house-"

"Will you listen to yourself that family is already manipulating you?" Tyler snapped. "It's not your house, its Klaus house and you've been stupid enough to be living with him all this time."

"What I do with Klaus is none of your business." She snarled. "Do you know that I'm pregnant?" maybe she will get some sympathy.

Tyler let out a cold laugh as he pointed to her belly. "Yes, some special hybrid baby, do you know that the vampires have persecuted the werewolves around here for ages, they live in fear all because of that asshole your precious Klaus adopted." A tall mall approached them. "This is Dwayne another werewolf, take her inside."

Dwayne grabbed her by the shoulder. "Tyler, you can't do this Tyler!"

* * *

Scarlett was huddled in a corner glaring at Tyler as he came in. She wished that she could do something to fight back, she wasn't necessarily afraid of dying but she cared about her baby who had almost died once in a few hours.

He nodded towards Dwayne. "You ready for this?" he nodded.

Scarlett's face paled as Tyler pulled out a syringe and Dwayne started holding her down despite her kicking and screaming. "No, please, please." Tyler jabbed the needle in her stomach, the pain was agonizing and terrible, and she weakly shook her head. "Please."

Tyler ignored her cries of pain as he jabbed the needle in his friend's neck. He nodded once to Dwayne and then he snapped his neck. Scarlett gasped.

"Now don't judge." Tyler snapped when he saw Scarlett looking at him with disapproval. "He volunteered, he was a werewolf who died with your special baby blood in his system, which means he will become a hybrid. I've been asking around, your baby's blood Scarlett is the key to making hybrids. Why do you think Klaus has kept you around?"

Scarlett glared at him. "He would never do that to his own child!" but a part of her seemed to be doubting him, he had told the witches to kill her and the baby at the beginning what if he hadn't changed his mind?

"Klaus ruins people lives for fun!"

Dwayne sat up and looked at Tyler. "Tyler."

"Good you're awake, you're going to have to feed on her."

"What?" her voice broke as she stood up, but Dwayne pushed her back down until he sunk his newly sprout fangs on her neck. Scarlett screamed as Dwayne pulled away, still shivering she looked at Dwayne whose eyes were now a pale gold. He was a hybrid.

"You were right." Scarlett admitted, her thoughts were all over the place, would Klaus really use her and her baby like that?

"Of course I was right, if Klaus gets that kid he wins."

"Then I'll run away." She blurted out. "I'll leave New Orleans and never come back, Klaus doesn't have to know. I'll leave and never come back."

"It won't do any good." Tyler said approaching her with the knife. "Klaus will find you."

Sensing what he was about to do Scarlett stood up and raced towards the door, running into Dwayne, much to her surprise Dwayne turned towards Tyler. "Get away from her! Don't hurt her."

"You got what you wanted now get lost."

Sensing that this was her opportunity Scarlett rushed past Dwayne and ran towards the forest. She heard the sounds of ripping hearts, but she didn't care she needed to leave.

Scarlett didn't know for how long she ran, only that her legs were tired. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she screamed.

Elijah looked amused. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you safe?"

"Sort off." She nodded. "I'm so glad it's you, this man named Tyler he attacked me-"

"I know," Elijah said. "He has old business with Klaus, I'll take you home."

"I can't go home." Scarlett said firmly. "Elijah, there's something you need to know, my blood, I mean the baby's blood can create hybrids, Tyler thinks so, so do I . . . or I don't know that the only reason that Klaus is keeping me and the baby around is for Hybrid blood to create a new army, and I don't want that kind of life for my baby, Klaus-"

"Scarlett, calm down." Elijah said firmly. "And explain slowly."

"My baby's blood can make hybrids."

* * *

Klaus raised his head when he saw Elijah and Scarlett approach him, he relaxed when he saw Scarlett she looked unharmed. He glanced down at the body. "There you are, now who is this bloody fool." He motioned to Dwayne's body. "I didn't sire him."

"Don't pretend!" Scarlett snarled. "Don't pretend that you don't know, you knew that the bay's blood can make hybrid that's why you let me live."

Klaus scoffed. "Of course, what else can I be other than a manipulative, monster who wants to use his own child for gain." He turned to Elijah. "And you believe her?"

"The evidence points towards you." Elijah said coldly.

There was a flash of hurt before Klaus said. "Of course next to the moral Elijah I am the lesser brother, you all think that I'm a monster, you, Rebekah, and now you even managed to turn Scarlett against me."

"Brother-"

"You and Scarlett have said everything that needs to be said." He vamp flashed towards them and sunk his fangs in Elijah's throat.

Scarlett screamed as she rushed towards Elijah. "What did you do?"

Klaus didn't answer. "Consider it my parting gift to you, sweetheart."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Scarlett said as she placed a cold cloth on Elijah's forehead. He was lying down on the bed in the small shack. "Maybe I overacted."

"You didn't." Elijah said as he started coughing. "Besides the bite won't kill me."

"Still, I'm sorry." She noticed that Elijah was shivering. "Let me see if I can find a blanket."

While Elijah waited for Scarlett he grabbed a bible that was lying down on the floor. He opened it and saw a long list of names, the last three being Jackson, Hayley, and Scarlett.

"What are you doing? Redding the bible?"

"No, I just found this curious." Scarlett's smile faded when she saw the name.

In black ink there was a name written on it_: Scarlett Arielle Labonair._

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. The River in Reverse

**THE RIVER IN REVERSE**

"Scarlett?" Elijah pointed to the name written on the bible. Her name. "That's your name isn't it, quite a coincidence?"

"It's not really." Scarlett said as she took the Bible away from him, grateful that Elijah didn't protest. "Scarlett is a really common name and everyone has watched Gone with the Wind. Besides I have a different last name."

"Of course." Elijah looked perplexed. "I wasn't implying-"

"I know you weren't." She said quickly. "I'm going to get some water."

* * *

When Scarlett stepped back inside she couldn't help but feel guilty as she saw Elijah in pain on the bed. He was in this state because of her. She leaned down next to him and pressed a hand on his forehead. "You're so warm."

Scarlett saw an image of a woman taking a bath and giggling.

"Celeste." Elijah whispered. He saw Scarlett. "Scarlett, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Celeste? Yeah, I'm not that pretty."

"I need to leave-"

"No." Scarlett pushed him back on the bed. "You're sick, you're staying."

Elijah down in the small bed laid shivering. "Scarlett, please." He choked out. "My mind is filled with these torturous memories. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving Elijah." She said firmly. "Especially since it was my fault in the first place, so you're having weird sex dreams everyone has them."

Elijah found the situation far from funny. "You're so stubborn."

Elijah closed his eyes and the small room was quiet for a few minutes until Elijah began crying out in pain again.

"Celeste, forgive me, I'm sorry."

"You're fever is so high." Scarlett murmured more to herself than Elijah since Elijah didn't seem to be able to hear her. His eyes were closed tightly and it looked like he was having a bad dream.

Elijah suddenly let out a yell as he sat up. "Niklaus I will kill you, you bastard." Without a second thought he slapped Scarlett across the face. Scarlett fell to the floor. Elijah blinked once and his vision seemed to settle. He immediately helped her up. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry, my dreams-"

"It's ok." Scarlett said as she took his hand. "It's ok."

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Scarlett murmured sarcastically as Elijah stopped the car in front of the house. Elijah had been well enough to drive, though Scarlett wouldn't deny that there was some tension in the air.

"I honestly don't think so, neither do you." He paused. "I'm sorry about earlier, I would never try to hurt you, Scarlett."

"Elijah, I don't mean to pry, but." She hesitated. "What happened to Celeste?"

Elijah's face saddened as he remembered. "She died, it was a cruel time to be a witch courtesy of my brother."

"She died because of Klaus?" she asked.

"She died because of me."

Scarlett shook her head. "Don't do this to yourself, Elijah don't blame yourself for something that Klaus did. From what I've see he doesn't seem to care about anyone."

"He does care, Scarlett he just doesn't know how to show it." He said quietly looking at Scarlett's puzzled face. "All I'm asking is don't judge Klaus too harshly. He means good in his own way."

Scarlett didn't respond.

* * *

How long had it been hours, minutes since Elijah had stepped inside Klaus' house of horrors leaving Scarlett outside so that she wouldn't suffer through Klaus' rage? She honestly didn't know, she only wished that she had gone inside with him, Klaus wouldn't kill his siblings while he was there, would he?

The door finally clicked open and she looked over her shoulder. "You're coming with me Scarlett."

"Why should I?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus' jaw tightened. "You don't want to test my temper today, love. Now get in the car before I drag you by your hair."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

**REIGNING PAIN IN NEW ORLEANS**

Scarlett was sitting at the head of the table in the compound of the house with some of the rest of the vampires that she hardly knew along with Marcel. She wondered why Klaus insisted that she be present at this dinner, she also wondered why he insisted of standing in the back of her like some sort of bull dog.

He raised his glass. "Let us begin with a toast-to friends. After a rather unexpected start, here we all are, together. We as vampires are immortal we feel our victories and our loses greater that the humans." Scarlett watched as the waiters slit their wrists and blood began to pour in the goblets. "To my city, to my home, may the blood never ceased to floor-"

"And the party never end." Marcel finished.

"To New Orleans."

"To New Orleans."

Scarlett reluctantly raised her glass she turned back to her dinner, which at this point was more interesting than hearing Klaus speak.

"I understand that there is some questioning of the change of leadership, but fear not we will move together and celebrate what we have, this will be our city, the city that Marcel and I built."

"What about her?" Diego nodded towards Scarlett who had been in the process of stuffing another roll inside her mouth. "The wolf."

Scarlett glared at him, honestly what was everyone's problem, so she was a wolf so what? She wasn't really a wolf, she had never killed anyone, but apparently that didn't seem to matter to these people.

"I was just getting to that Diego," Klaus said as he put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "As most of you know this girl is carrying my child, she is one of us and therefore you will treat her with respect. However, there is this horrible rumor going around that I intend to use my baby's blood to make hybrids, I can assure you I do not."

"Yes, that makes everything better." She murmured.

Klaus ignored her. "I see that some of you are still unsure, very well I have been informed that there is a small pack of wolves in the bayou, they have a cute camping ground feel free to destroy them, and then you have nothing to worry about."

"Wait, Klaus no-"was he serious? Was he going to kill innocent people just to prove a point?

"So drink and be merry." Klaus said. "Tomorrow you'll have a little wolf hunt. Kill them all."

* * *

As if Klaus couldn't get more annoying Klaus had hired Scarlett bodyguards to look after her in fear that she would go after Elijah and Rebekah, now Scarlett could barely breathe without someone following her.

"God, Diego give me room to breathe." She snapped. There was a neck snapped followed by a body thrown across the room. Rebekah and Elijah.

"Elijah, you shouldn't be here." Scarlett urged looking over her shoulder. "Klaus will kill both of you."

"I'm not worry about Klaus." Elijah said coldly. "I'm worried about you and your child we must find you some place safe."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine Klaus is very protective." She bit her lip. "But listen her ordered the attack of a small werewolf pack minding their own business in the bayou, perhaps you could warn them, so that they can be safe?"

Rebekah looked insulted. "Do we look like a vampire rescue squad, we came to save you not some werewolves you feel pity for!"

"Rebekah, please the wolves travel in packs there might be children." Scarlett urged. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if another person suffered because of Klaus, we need to at least warn them. Please."

* * *

Scarlett had been on her way to the kitchen to eat her lunch when she heard whispering, she opened the garage door and saw two people flinch. She frowned. "Hello?"

Davina relaxed a little. She was now living in the compound now that Marcel and Klaus had formed a treaty. "You must be Scarlett, Klaus' wife."

"I wouldn't marry him if I were insane." She scoffed. "You're Davina, right the Harvest girl?" Davina nodded. "And Josh we meet already. Still Klaus' lackey?"

He nodded. "Kind of hard to get out of it. Wait, you won't tell him I'm here will you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, thought if you're avoiding him hiding in his house might not be the best idea."

* * *

Scarlett entered the library and paused when she saw Klaus comfortably reading a book. "How can you be so calm?" she felt her fury growing. "After you sent your vampires to kill those innocent people."

Klaus sighed. "Don't be dramatic, Scarlett you don't even know them."

"Neither do you and you sent to kill them."

"I'm not in the mood for your temper tantrums." He snapped. "If the rest of the wolves are dead, then you're safe, I'm trying to keep you and the baby safe not that you appreciate the effort."

"Couldn't you keep me safe without having dozens of people killed?" she snapped back. "Never mind, stupid question I guess I can't just help but wonder what will happened to me as soon as I give birth to our daughter-unless you can provide an answer."

Klaus doesn't respond.

Scarlett turned away. "Thought so."

* * *

"All unpacked?" Scarlett asked as she passed the hallway and saw Davina unpacking her stuff in her new bedroom. "Are you looking for something?"

"My violin." Davina said sadly. "I must have left it in the attic."

"Why don't you go get it?"

She shook her head. "It's not safe for me out there."

"You're the most powerful witch in the French Quarter." Scarlett said amused "What do you have to be so afraid off?"

"The witches are after me."

"You mean Agnes?" Scarlett prompted. "Honey, she's been dead for weeks. Marcel didn't tell you."

"No, he would have told me, without Agnes I'm safe."

"Maybe he and Klaus don't want to lose his secret weapon."

Davina grew angry. "No, he wouldn't lie to me. You want something, don't you?"

"I don't want anything Davina, I want you to see the truth." Scarlett paused. "Believe me, I've been used before."

* * *

"Shouting and insulting your siblings isn't going to win them back, you know." Scarlett said as she watched Klaus stomp inside the library. She had been re-reading Great Expectations when she heard the shouts between Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. Apparently they found some information in the bayou.

"Scarlett," he snapped. "You should be asleep."

"I'm not tired." She closed her book. "Klaus, shouldn't you be a little bit happy, your siblings apologize and they even found some information about your dad's werewolf family, aren't you curious-"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm not. My father never came looking for me, so I really don't care."

"Come on Klaus." Scarlett said. "You must care even a little."

"Yes, because you're such an expert on family." Klaus replied bitterly. "Didn't your own family kicked you out, I wouldn't be dishing out advice love."

A flash of hurt passed through Scarlett's eyes as she stood up. "I wonder why I even try." She paused at the doorway. "Though you should know that if you keep pushing people away you'll end up alone."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. The Casket Girls

**THE CASKET GIRLS**

Scarlett was staring down from the balcony at the parade that was happening before her. The Casket Girl parade Rebekah had told her, hell Rebekah had even saved some of them. Scarlett smiled sadly as she looked down at the colorful dancers and streamers. She would give anything if she could go, maybe even wear a short wedding dress, but she knew it would be impossible, she was pregnant which meant that she stayed inside.

Which was such a shame, she thought especially since for once things were starting to look good for them. Davina was on their side and Rebekah and Elijah had moved back home.

"Good morning," Klaus said, they hadn't spoken since last night when Klaus had practically destroyed whatever sympathy Scarlett had for him. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the parade." She looked at him, "Klaus, can't I please-"

"No," he interrupted sharply. "You can watch the parade from here, but you can't leave. It's not safe for you Scarlett, understand that."

"I know." She said trying not to sound bitter. "My job is to protect the miracle baby."

Klaus sense her coldness. "Little Red, about last night-"he trailed off when he saw Diego. "What do you want?"

"It's Davina." Diego said. "She's missing."

* * *

"So Davina is still missing, huh?" Scarlett said as she dropped an old white gown back in the trunk, she had been helping Rebekah search for a Casket Girl costume with no such luck.

Rebekah nodded as she watched the dozens of vampires. "Walked out the front door apparently. Do you know anything?"

She shook her head. "Though I did tell her that crazy Agnes was killed."

Rebekah looked confused. "Why should she care? She should be glad that we killed the last elder!"

Scarlett looked over her shoulder. "I think she's more along the lines of pissed because Marcel didn't tell her, since the elder is dead. She has nothing to fear."

Rebekah groaned. "So you're the reason that she has run off." She saw as Elijah began talking to Marcel and Klaus. "Well, it seems that Elijah has joined the boys club, great now they will be impossible. Imprisoned by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, and threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern day casket girl."

Scarlett frowned. She had a feeling that they weren't talking about Davina. "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Does it matter, ether way us girls have got to stick together."

* * *

Scarlett could feel her annoyance growing as the two vampire guards kept walking by her. Honestly, for how much longer was she supposed to endure it? She had promised to Klaus not to leave and so far she had kept her promise. "Do you guys really have to follow me everywhere? It's getting annoying."

The vampire grunted.

Scarlett sighed, her cell phone rang and she frowned when she saw the username. Sophie. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said sharply. "Don't follow me."

She went to the bathroom and locked the door. "What do you want, Sophie? We're not friends anymore."

There wasn't an actual response, instead there was chanting on the other side, Sophie was performing a spell. _"Eti le me gei valese."_

Scarlett felt a sharp pain in her head, it felt like her brain was being attacked by a steak knife. She dropped her phone and let out a horrible yell. One of the vampires nearly broke the door. "Are you ok, Miss Beaumont?"

"I'm fine." She said. "The pain stopped. But what had Sophie done?

* * *

It had taken a lot of pleading, begging, and threatening but along with her two vampire guards she went to the restaurant where she knew Sophie was. She opened the door and headed straight towards the kitchen.

"I can explain." Sophie said when she saw her.

"Explain what?" she snarled. "How you attacked my brain?"

"I didn't attacked it, I was going through your memories." Sophie explained. "I needed to find something and I know you've been reading Elijah's journals."

"What did you need to find out?"

"Where the bones of a powerful witch were hidden." She said. "I needed to find Celeste."

* * *

After she returned from Sophie's she ran into Elijah who were trying to put together it seemed Davina's pictures. "What are you doing? Where's Klaus?"

"I'm putting some of Davina's artwork together." He murmured. "Apparently it means that something sinister is coming as for Klaus, I believe that he's being devilish somewhere else."

Scarlett's smile faded as Elijah began putting the picture together. It was starting to look very familiar. "Oh my god."

Elijah read her thoughts. "Celeste."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Apres Moi Le Deluge

**APRES MOI LE DELUGE**

The next morning Scarlett, Klaus, and Elijah were sitting in the living room. Scarlett still felt that horrible pit in her stomach, she needed to let Elijah know that she had accidently given Sophie the location of Celeste's remains.

"Well now that Davina is tucked away somewhere safe let's talk about Celeste." Klaus referring to the pictures. "It seems that your Celeste was quite evil according to Davina."

Elijah shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense, perhaps Davina confused the greatness of power for evil, and Celeste was surely very powerful in her day."

"But why would Davina draw pictures of Celeste?" Scarlett inquired.

Klaus shrugged. "Why does any witch do anything?" he heard Davina yelling at Marcel. "Well, that's going well."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps if you hadn't killed Tim and tried to kill her, she would be a little bit friendly."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I see that Elijah already told you the gossip, anything else any of you want to blame me for?"

"Give me a month, I'll give you a list." Elijah said coldly.

Klaus stood up. "Alive, dead, young, or old witches are a pain in the ass."

When Klaus left, Scarlett gulped and turned to Elijah, she needed to tell him. "Elijah, there's something I need to tell you-"

She was cut off when the entire house started shaking as it had just be hit by a massive earthquake. She followed Elijah outside and peered out the balcony.

Rebekah looked up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Davina." Elijah said simply.

* * *

Scarlett pulled back from the room where Elijah and Klaus were having a private conversation, she hated to be meddling, but if she didn't they would never tell her anything. "You're going to see Sophie."

Elijah nodded. "You don't have to eavesdrop Scarlett, all you have to do is ask."

"Wait, Elijah I need to tell you something." She grasped his arm. "Last night, Sophie did a spell, she managed to get inside my head, and she wanted to find out something by going into my memories. She knew that you were allowing me to read your journals."

"What did she want to find out?"

Scarlett bit her lip. "Where Celeste was buried and she found her." She saw Elijah's mood darkened. "I'm so sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize." Elijah said swiftly. "I will go speak to Sophie myself. You do not need to feel guilty Scarlett."

* * *

The "seasons" or whatever they were called were getting worse by the minutes. It was now raining harshly and Scarlett could feel the bitter cold touching her skin. With the Original siblings trying to fix everything, Scarlett decided to be useful ad erase the continuing guilt she felt by taking boxes to the church filled with food. She knew that Father Kieran offered shelter to the homeless when the weather was bad.

She was struggling to carry a heavy box filled with cans when Klaus snatched the box from her. "What the bloody hell are you doing? You're not supposed to carry heavy boxes while you're pregnant."

"I can manage." She said stubbornly. "Besides I'm doing an act of charity, not that you would know anything about that."

"On the contrary love I can very generous." He cocked his head. "Come along, I'll accompany you to the church."

Scarlett and Klaus were soaked through by the time that they arrived at the church, there were already a dozen of people waiting. Father Kieran greeted them. "Hello, Klaus," he noticed the boxes. "We haven't even gotten through what you provided."

"Oh, this isn't from me."

Father Kieran looked at Scarlett whose pregnant belly was very much showing. "That is very kind of you Miss-"

"Scarlett. Scarlett Beaumont." She looked around. "Who are all of these people?"

"Father Kieran has been giving them shelter." He said. "But now I need you to actually be useful have you giving refuge to Davina and Marcel?"

"No, those days are gone."

"Then find them." He snapped.

When Kieran left, Scarlett turned to him. "These people are all werewolves and you're helping them?"

"You sound so surprise love that I'm offended." He sighed. "They are from my clan from way out back, their blood in their veins runs in mine and in our child's."

* * *

Rebekah stared at her brother. "Well, it has taken a 1000 years, but you have finally gone mad, our own mother?"

"Yes, our mother that Klaus has placed in a coffin where she is quite dead."

He shrugged. "Well, she did try to kill us."

"I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all," explained Elijah. "If we bury her in New Orleans soil she becomes part of the ancestry and some of the witch ancestry belongs to us."

"We're vampires Elijah." She snapped. "We can't practice magic nor own property."

"I have a solution." Elijah said as he pulled out some documents, "Not all of our mother's descendants are dead, the baby is her family. I have put the plantation under Scarlett's name if we bury Esther is the plantation her magic is consecrated into the earth and we can finish the Harvest."

Klaus smirked. "Count me in."

Rebekah sighed. "Kill a demon today face the devil tomorrow, I guess we have no choice. Count me in."

"Wonderful, let me go fetch our mother."

* * *

Scarlett was shivering, the rain was still pouring hard and Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah were in the cemetery along with her because they needed the baby's blood to complete the ritual. "Are you sure he is coming." He handed Scarlett his sweater. "Stop shivering."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, grateful for the warmth. "What a gentleman."

"He'll be here." Rebekah stared at Kieran. "What are we waiting for?"

Klaus pulled out a dagger. "Always and Forever." He sliced his palm so that blood rolled down, Rebekah and Elijah did the same.

"Allow me love." Klaus said as he drove the blade through her palm. Scarlett flinched. "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

Kieran raised his cross. "It is done."

After that they followed Sophie to where the Harvest was taking place. Sophie raised her hand. "Fire." Fire erupted on either side. They heard footsteps approaching as Davina, along with Marcel approached Sophie.

"Do you believe?" Sophie asked placing the blade along Davina's throat.

"I believe." Sophie drove the blade along her throat and Davina fell dead, Scarlett looked away.

"After the harvest comes the reaping. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones." Nothing happened and Sophie repeated again, but all four girls remained dead. "Resurrect your chosen ones . . . please . . . I beg." When it was clear that the ritual had failed, Sophie flung her arms over Monique and burst into tears.

* * *

Two women and a man walked numbly through the empty streets of the French Quarter. "Why are we here? Someone called us." Genevieve asked.

"But who?" Papa Tunde questioned.

"I did." Sabine stepped forward.

Bastianna narrowed her eyes. "Sabine what is the meaning of this?"

Sabine rolled her eyes. "I had to endure people calling me Sabine for a year, I appreciate if you called me by my real name-Celeste."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Dance Back From the Grave

**DANCE BACK FROM THE GRAVE**

"Oh, you're here good." Klaus said as he walked inside and found Scarlett lazily going through a book. Apparently, an old warlock and enemy of Klaus (no surprise there) had returned and while everyone else was freaking out he had practically locked her inside. Again.

"I'm here," Scarlett said sarcastically. "Just like I was here five minutes ago."

However, this time Klaus didn't smile at her sarcasm which meant that he was tense. "This is no time to be joking, Scarlett I need you to stay in the compound and I don't need you wandering off-if Papa Tunde is wandering off you will be his first target."

Scarlett raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry I'll stay here."

"Good." He said as he sat down next to her. "I know this is hard for you love, but I can't risk anything happening to your or to my baby."

"To our baby." She corrected. "And don't worry, I'll be safe."

His cell phone beeped and he looked at the screen. "I must go."

Scarlett sounded disappointed. "Where are you going?"

"To Sophie's bar, to warn Cami, I don't want her getting hurt and we both know that Sophie is far from useful."

Scarlett felt a pang of annoyance, why was he hanging out with Cami so much and acting as if he were a protective bull dog? You would think that she would be his main concern, since she was pregnant, but apparently Cami was more important.

Scarlett didn't even know why she was so upset. She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room." She snapped. "Why don't you go to Cami since you're so worried about her?"

* * *

Scarlett soon grew bored in her room and was just exiting it when she saw Elijah pacing around the compound. "Elijah are you ok?"

"Rebekah is not answering her calls." He responded. "I'm worried that she's involved in this mess, she and Klaus are angry with each other and when that happens-"

"All hell breaks loose." She guessed.

"Correct." Elijah narrowed his eyes towards Thierry who was drinking alone. "Thierry, isn't it?"

He nodded

"My sister is rather fond of you, strange she is not typically drawn to unremarkable men, why your sudden connection?"

Thierry scoffed. "I don-"

In a second, Elijah had pinned him by the throat. "You can either tell me what you know or I can distribute your body into tiny pieces."

"She asked me to keep out an eye for witch stuff, I found something. We were jumped by some guy who desiccated her with his touch."

"Like a coward you left her." He snapped.

"What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock who took down some Original, it was down Pier 57. You can't tell Klaus about this."

Elijah threw him against the wall. "I shall take that under consideration."

"I'm coming with you." Scarlett decided.

"No, Scarlett you must stay here my brother will be most upset-"

"What Klaus doesn't know won't hurt him." She argued. "Elijah, please its Rebekah."

"All right." He said after a while. "But you don't leave my sight, you understand?"

* * *

Elijah and Scarlett arrived at the docks as they tried to locate Rebekah, Scarlett held back a gasp when she saw Rebekah lying down in the middle of the circle. "Elijah I found her."

"Rebekah." Elijah tried to go in, but he couldn't.

"What's happening?"

"Some sort of boundary spell which means we can't enter the circle. Someone is channeling her, most die, but since she's an Original she's an endless source of power."

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to get her out of here."

* * *

"You're not listening," Elijah said exasperated to Sophie as he paced around nervously. "We cannot enter the barrier. It's some kind of confinement spell and I need to break the link."

"It's like a witch recipe." Sophie concluded. "You can spoil it by adding a more potent ingredient like volcanic ash, rock of salt. . ." she trailed off.

Elijah looked at Scarlett. "How about the blood of a witch?"

"Do you have the blood of a witch?"

Elijah turned to Scarlett. "I need a favor. Forgive me, Scarlett. But your baby-"

She nodded. "I understand, and besides Rebekah has saved me many time, it's time that I return the favor." She offered her wrist and Elijah bit into it. She flinched as droplets of blood fell on the circle.

The circle began to deteriote and Elijah immediately grabbed Rebekah and Hayley and got them out of the docks.

* * *

"Is it done?" Celeste asked Papa Tunde later that night at the cemetery. They were alone.

Papa Tunde showed her the blade that he had used to attack Rebekah. "This blade contains a whole lot of power. It will do things even worse than death to an Original."

Celeste took the blade. "Are you ready for a final offering?"

Papa Tunde nodded. "In the name of the witches of the French Quarter it is an honor."

Celeste stood behind him with a knife and sliced his throat. "Thank you, Papa Tunde."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	14. Crescent City

**CRESCENT CITY**

"This place belongs to the Deveraux family," Celeste said as she led a group of tourist towards the cemetery. "They are known through the quarter for their strong connection to witchcraft. And if you look close these fresh bricks tells us that someone in the family has recently fallen.

There was a sudden scream and bricks flew out exposing a very scared girl. Some of the tourist let out screeches and some of them took pictures.

Celeste approached Monique. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Monique."

* * *

"It's not too early for scotch is it?" Rebekah questioned as she poured herself a drink, half ignoring the fact that Elijah was in the same room as her. She knew that Elijah was still a little annoyed at her that she was working against Klaus. "With all the witch business going around."

"It's entirely too early if one intents to drive."

"That's funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere."

"She's not safe here, I need you to take Scarlett to the plantation until all of this is over," he sounded annoyed. "Klaus is too preoccupied on something else to think of her wellbeing and Scarlett seems to be avoiding him."

"Not that I blame her," Rebekah said crisply. "But don't you think Scarlett can decide for herself what's good for her and the baby."

Elijah shrugged. "Scarlett can be stubborn and headstrong and all though she is brave, she is still human, so will you kindly do this for me, Rebekah?"

Rebekah sighed. "You know how Scarlett loves to be order to do things, she's not going to like it. But I will do it for you and face her wrath if it will end this sill quarrel between us."

* * *

"I thought I was going to have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming," Rebekah said amused an hour later once they had arrived at the plantation. Scarlett had been forced to pack a bag, and Rebekah had been ready for an argument, but much to her surprise Scarlett had complied. She almost seemed glad to go.

"Well, if it was between me and an Original vampire I didn't think I had much of a choice," Scarlett smirked. "Besides things are a little hectic at the compound right now."

"I'm on your side, so don't fret." Rebekah paused. "Speaking of which was is the deal between you and Klaus, Elijah says you've been avoiding him like the plague."

"No, I haven't." she lied lamely. "Besides he's been too busy with Cami and Marcel to pay any attention to me."

Rebekah was about to point out that she sense some jealousy in her voice, but she didn't, Klaus had treated Scarlett like crap ever since she had set foot in New Orleans, there was no way that she could have possibly fallen in love with him. "Well, that's Klaus, family is his last priority. By the way do you know how to cook?"

"Not unless you count cereal and peanut butter sandwiches."

"Well, neither do I." she carried the luggage inside. "Perhaps, I'll order a pizza."

* * *

After their dinner of pizza and breadsticks, Scarlett had curled up on the couch to take a nap and Rebekah had used that opportunity to call Marcel, who hadn't called her all day. "So God help me Marcel, but if you don't call me back with an update I will kill you myself." She snapped into the voicemail as she hang up.

All this talk of witches coming back were making her nervous, especially since Marcel thought that he had seen Genevieve, the only person that knew their secret. There was a knock on the door and Rebekah answered it. There was no one.

She walked outside. "Hello?" Rebekah walked further as she heard a low growl. She turned around and saw dozens of wolves. "What the hell-" before she could even think, the wolves jumped towards her and Rebekah only remembered the horrible sharp teeth all over body before she passed out. Though, Rebekah could have sworn that she saw a redhead standing before her.

* * *

Elijah struggled to sit up, but the kiss that Sabine or more likely Celeste had given him had weaken him. He should have known, he should have known Sabine had actually been Celeste.

"Poisoned with a kiss," Elijah manned to say. "At least you haven't lost your sense of irony."

"We may have time for more." Celeste said. "But first I'm going to show you the error of you ways how always and forever ruin you and how your biggest flaw is your devotion to your lunatic family."

Elijah struggled to sit up. "Your anger is with me, do not seek revenge-"

"Oh, I'll have my revenge," Celeste snapped. "Starting with Klaus, he's going to know torment like he had never known it before you could save him, but then that leaves Rebekah your tragic sister, she's going to be in quite a predicament. But then that leaves Scarlett, god that bitch is hard to kill."

"No, Celeste don't you dare attack her and the baby-"

"Poor, poor little Scarlett," Celeste taunted. "She has no idea, what she got herself into when she got involved with your lunatic family. With my spell in your body, you will only recover on time to save one, who will it be, I can't wait to find out."

* * *

Scarlett woke up as soon as she smelled smoke, her eyes opened as she kicked the covers down and looked around her, what had happened? The entire house was slowly starting to be erupt in flames. "Rebekah?" she called out, but there was no response.

Scarlett raced towards the entrance but found out that it was covered in flames, she rushed towards the kitchen, but as soon as she tried to grab the handle, she was surrounded by fire.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, don't panic," but it was hard not to panic, especially since the fire was growing and it was getting hard to breathe, her eyes stung from the smoke.

"Scarlett!"

"Elijah?" she questioned as Elijah gripped her arm and took her outside by breaking into a window.

Scarlett relaxed when she saw the cool night air, she looked back at the plantation. "What happened?"

"The witches, they want revenge." He said through gritted teeth. "Is Rebekah with you?"

Scarlett shook her head.

"I didn't think so."

* * *

When they got into the compound they saw Marcel being surrounded by men in the courtyard. "We look everywhere for him," Diego was saying. "Wherever he is, he's not in the French Quarter."

"Marcel!" Elijah shouted as he rushed towards Marcel. "My brother where is he?"

"I have guys searching out for him-"Elijah started throwing vampires against the wall.

"Elijah!" Scarlett shouted.

"Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums," Marcel explained. "Snapped my neck and tried to take over a coven of witches by himself. They took him, I don't know where he is or how to find him."

Elijah looked at the vampires in the compound, his tone grave. "They also took Rebekah, every single one you is going to help me find them. I'm going to kill them all."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Long Way Back From Hell

**LONG WAY BACK FROM HELL**

What was taking Elijah so long? Scarlett squirmed nervously as she looked out the window of the den hoping to see the suit wearing Original but nothing, he still wasn't back from getting answers from the witches which meant that she still didn't know about Klaus and Rebekah's whereabouts.

Scarlett felt a knot in her stomach that was filled with guilt. If it hadn't been for her, Elijah could have saved either of them, but now thanks to her they were in danger. She nervously chewed on her lip, Rebekah didn't deserve whatever the witches were cooking up and Klaus well, she knew that he wasn't the nicest person, but she kind of wanted her baby to grow up with her father.

She looked at the newspaper hoping that something else would distract her, but no such luck. Scarlett's stomach sunk when she saw a memorial page dedicated to Sophie. So Sophie was dead, she wondered how she had died.

"Scarlett!" she heard Elijah's voice from the den, Scarlett stood up and followed to where he was.

She looked back startled when she saw Elijah taking off his shirt, exposing the fact that his chest was covered with a bunch of names. "What are those names?"

"I need you to copy them down." Elijah instructed as Marcel handed her a pen and paper.

"How are names going to help us?" Scarlett squinted at the familiar name. "Sabine?"

"Yes, I believe they represent the names that Celeste has inhabitant through the years."

"It's called a Devinette. It's an old school kind of a riddle." Marcel explained. "Witches use it to teach their kids, solve it and it disappeared."

Scarlett frowned. "Why? Why is she playing games?"

"Celeste is taunting me," Elijah said through gritted teeth. "The longer the game the more Rebekah and Klaus suffer. The solution is in these names."

Marcel pointed to a name in Elijah's arm. "Annie De La Fleur, she was the witch that was shunned by her coven over a year ago, I don't know why, but I can find out."

* * *

"She killed herself?" Scarlett echoed over the phone, apparently Elijah and Marcel had managed to get information very quickly. "Why? When?"

"Over a year ago, she drowned in the Mississippi River to be precise," Elijah said. "Celeste clearly tired of the body and wanted to take Sabine's."

Scarlett was confused. "How can you be sure?"

"Because she leaped to her death from where we had our first kiss."

"Wow, at least she knows how to be romantic," Scarlett said dryly. "In a creepy, gothic kind of way."

Elijah paused. "All the names, all these lives that Celeste stole so that she could have her revenge, I suppose we have no choice, but to see where they will take us, I'll call you later, Scarlett."

"Elijah," she bit her lip. "I'm really sorry that Celeste made you choose, I wish that you could have saved your siblings-"

"You were going to die in that fire, Scarlett there was no choice." Elijah said gently. "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Scarlett looked over the list of the names that she had wrote off Elijah's body. There was one name that Elijah was curious about Clara Sommelin, apparently Elijah had heard of her before. She typed her name into the search engine and only found a couple of pictures.

"Did you find anything about Clara the mystery witch?" Elijah asked as he and Marcel came into the room after their search.

"Not much," she noticed that the names were gone. "You solved the riddle."

"Yes, the answer was Influenza epidemic of 1919." Elijah frowned. "Though I'm not sure what it means, now what did you find out about Clara?"

She pointed to the screen on her laptop. "She was a nurse at the Fleu de Lis sanitarium, that's her picture does she look familiar?"

"No," Elijah turned towards Marcel and saw that he was acting nervous. "Marcel, need I remind you that Rebekah and Klaus are suffering horribly if you know something tell me."

"The sanitarium." Marcel said stiffly. "That's where you'll find them."

Scarlett frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I just know."

"How do you know?"

Marcel sighed. "All right, I'll tell you but you're not going to like it. We did something Rebekah and I and now the witches are trying to use that against us."

Marcel launched into his tale about how he and Rebekah, tired of Klaus' controlling ways had used a witch to called Mikael and that Mikael had ran them out of New Orleans. Scarlett watched as Elijah's face grew angrier and angrier.

"I have always wondered how my father found us," Elijah said coldly. "Did you know that for a time I blamed myself." He pinned Marcel against the wall.

"Elijah!" Scarlett said. "We don't have time-"

"Klaus treated you like a son!"

"I loved Rebekah, I still do but we knew that as long as Klaus was around we wouldn't be together. Sound familiar?"

Elijah slowly let go off Marcel. "When Klaus finds out about this he will be furious, I will not let my sister suffer that wrath."

Marcel turned to him. "Then we need to get to him, before he learns the truth."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Le Grand Guignol

**LE GRAND GUIGNOL**

"Elijah, finally." Scarlett said when she opened her bedroom door and saw Elijah. She studied his face her looked tired and worn out. "Are you ok? What happened? Are Klaus and Rebekah ok?"

"One question at a time, please Scarlett." Elijah said trying to keep his patience. "And both Rebekah and Klaus are all right in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Klaus found out about what Rebekah and Marcel did in 1919," Elijah said. "And Klaus is feeling murderer's for lack of a better term. I wouldn't have believed it myself, but he was so angry that he was even willing to torture Rebekah with Papa Tunde's mystical blade."

Scarlett looked taken back. "He didn't did he?"

"Of course he didn't," Elijah said. "I buried the blade in Klaus' chest causing him terrible pain, but it was the only way that I could give Marcel and Rebekah time to run, we both know that when Klaus is feeling well again he will hunt them down. In the meantime, I'm going to go in search of Cami, perhaps she will be able to calm him down-"

"No, I'll take care of him," the jealousy inside her seem to flutter even though she still grew in denial of her feelings. All she knew is that she didn't want Cami anywhere near Klaus. "I took a first aid class in high school."

An amused smile twitched on Elijah's lips. "No offense, but I doubt that a first aid class is going to help in this case, Klaus can be very irritable and I don't want him to harm you or the baby."

"I can handle it," Scarlett insisted again. "Please, let me."

Elijah looked at her curiously before he said. "All right, don't say that I didn't warn you, follow me."

Scarlett followed Elijah into Klaus' bedroom, she turned her head slightly and realized that she had never been here before. It was a little over decorated and depressing for her tastes. Klaus was on his bed sleeping and shirtless. There were small little red veins all over his chest.

"So where is the blade?" she asked, she couldn't see anything.

"Inside him." Elijah sat down next to him and rolled up his shirt. "Now I recommend that you look away." He dug his hand into his chest and pulled out a blade, Scarlett jumped while Klaus gave out a scream of pain.

"Now Scarlett please, Klaus will be weak so I would appreciate it if you gave him some blood bags, slowly please we don't want him getting his energy back too quickly. In the meantime try to convince him not to murder his baby sister. I suspect that Sabine is making a final move against our family and I intend to stop her."

"Elijah," Klaus whispered, his voice filled with malice. "You will pay for this."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Klaus said weakly, as he turned his head slightly and saw Scarlett sitting down next to his sickbed.

"Taking care of you, silly." She said trying to maintain the cheerfulness in her voice, maybe he will be so happy that he'll forget the fact that he wants to kill Rebekah. Doubtful, but worth a try.

"I'll hurt you." He said. "And the baby, go away."

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned towards the door, the blood bags were all the way down in storage and she wouldn't put it past Klaus to crawl to the door. She offered her wrist. "Here drink slowly, get some of your strength back."

Klaus hesitated, but he grabbed her wrist and sunk his fangs into her wrist. She flinched, but didn't pull back. "Now, do you want to talk over this absurd idea of killing your sister?"

"It's not absurd." He snapped. "Because she has done what no other person had done for a 1000 years rip my heart out."

Scarlett frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like my sister may have told you she and Marcel had a forbidden love, Romeo and Juliet style," he gave a dark laugh. "In 1919 I gave them permission to be with each other, but as it turns out they had already called the person who hated me the most our father."

"Oh."

"Yes, little red a big oh."

"But maybe you won't get to act out your big revenge fantasy," she said hopefully as she shrugged. "Marcel and Rebekah could be anywhere right now."

Klaus laughed at her foolishness. "Oh, I doubt that, you see the only way that they will be able to fully run from me is a clocking spell, and for that they will need a witch and that means they can only go to one place-home."

Klaus stumbled on his legs and he grabbed the night able, but struggled to walk, Scarlett helped him up by leaning him against the bed, even though her belly was slightly getting in the way. "You're still weak, you need to stay in bed." She scolded.

"And you need to stop giving me orders and get me a blood bag from the kitchen," Scarlett didn't budge. "I see you're not like those women that find me charming."

"Nope, nice try though," Scarlett said. "What happened that night that your father came into town?"

"We went to see the opera, Le Grand Guignol." He gave a sigh. "One of my favorite plays." He poured himself a drink.

"Whisky and sickness are not exactly a good combination." Scarlett sighed. "But it's better than you draining my veins no matter what Elijah says."

"Do not speak to me about Elijah." Klaus threw her an accusing finger.

"He loves you."

"Indeed he does and he proves it time and time again even when my father enlisted his help in order to kill me."

"I thought you couldn't be killed."

"Oh, but we can darling." Klaus eyes darkened. "The white oak stake is the only thing that can kills us, Elijah tried to warn us that night, but our father weakened him. He has always blamed himself for that night." His cell phone rang and he pulled it out. "Well, I hate to be a know it all but my sister and her lover have just been spotted in the quarter, story time is over."

He knocked over a statue and grabbed the white oak stake hidden in it.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett tried to grab it, but Klaus was too fast for her.

"This the weapon that I'm going to use to kill my lovely sister," he flashed out of the room and Scarlett managed to follow him, he was draining a man of blood in the streets.

Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

Klaus wiped the blood. "Oh, don't be offended love, I needed someone that I didn't care about hurting."

"Klaus think this though," Scarlett urged. "Many people have pissed me off-you are a very recent example, but no matter what people have done, especially your sister is no reason to kill them! They made a mistake. Forgive your sister."

"Forgive Rebekah for calling the monster that monsters were afraid off." Klaus tugged on her wrist. "You can't imagine the monster that Mikael was."

He dragged her towards Main Street so that she faced the old opera house. "You know your city's history in 1919 the opera house burn down at this very spot. That was my father at his worst." He gulped. "He burn down everything including the people, he took my home and the only part of me that felt human. I won't terrorized my sister and Marcel, I will kill them quickly."

"Klaus, wait!" Scarlett shouted, but Klaus was already gone.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Farewell to Storyville

**FAREWELL TO STORYVILLE**

Elijah couldn't believe his luck, he had killed Celeste, but they still had to face her revenge. The one that would put their family to the test. He clutched Papa Tunde's knife in his hand as he glanced around the cemetery in which they were trapped in.

Him, Rebekah, and Klaus it was like a fight to the death.

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted.

"Walk away," Elijah said trying to push his sister away. "Leave us now!"

"Don't move!" Klaus hollered.

"Elijah," she choked out as Rebekah noticed the stake in his hands. "He has the white oak stake."

Klaus pointed the stake towards her. "I brought it for you sister."

Elijah tightened his grip on his sister's shoulder. "Leave us now, Rebekah your presence only seems to anger him." Rebekah vamp speed out of his way.

Klaus attempted to follow her, but Elijah blocked her way. "How long do you think that you can protect her?"

"As long as it takes."

* * *

Confusing thoughts were in her mind as Scarlett waited for somebody to come through the door hoping that Klaus hadn't done anything crazy, he wouldn't kill his own sister would he? There was a knock on the door and Scarlett stood up, anxious for news, the smile of her face disappeared when she saw who it was.

Hayley. Her older sister, the one that she hadn't spoken too in months ever since she left her parents' house.

"Sweet pad," she said as she looked at Scarlett. "But then again, what should I expect from the future Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"What are you doing here, Hayley?" there was bitterness in her tone. "How did you even find me?"

"Well, you're being rude," Hayley said. "Aren't you going to invite me in, unless they have turn you into one of them?"

"I had no interest in becoming a werewolf, just like I have no interest in becoming a vampire," she opened the door wider. "Please come on in."

Hayley stepped confidently through the door.

"Now how did you find me?" Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest. "Last time I checked none of you wanted to hear from me after I refused to turn."

"Yeah, well things change." Hayley inspected a china doll. "Besides word has traveled among the werewolves about the all-powerful hybrid Klaus getting someone pregnant and that someone for some strange reasons ends up being you, Scarlett isn't such a popular name anymore. Though I have to admire your effort, Beaumont how do you spell that?"

Scarlett tightened her grip against the couch. "What do you want Hayley?"

"New Orleans was our town, our city, our parents' home," Hayley emphasize. "And now since you're practically family to these people I came to deliver a message, our parents, your people want their rightful place in this city."

"Oh, please we were only children when Marcel ran our parents and their friends out of here," Scarlett said. "And with good reason, they were becoming tyrants in love with their own power and superiority, moving away was the best thing that ever happened to them. And if you think I'm going to convince the Mikaelsons to from a sort of treaty then you're dead wrong."

Hayley studied her face. "You haven't told them have you, that you're a Labonair, I can tell just by reading your face, god Scarlett how pathetic can you be, then again I should have noticed when you changed your name to Beaumont." She smirked. "How long do you think you can play this little charade? I mean it really is pathetic-"

"Shut up," she hissed. "You don't know anything!"

"Don't I, all I know is that you're a pathetic, lying two face embarrassment to our family who isn't worth the last name Labonair-"

Scarlett broke her off by slapping her across the face. "Get out, get out of my house you're not welcome here!" she hissed. "And you should tell our parents that if they want something they should have the guts to ask me themselves."

* * *

Scarlett closed her eyes as she tried to forget the fact that her sister had even been in this house. She had called her family cowards, but in reality she was a coward. She should have just told them Mikaelsons the truth, that her real last name was Labonair, the same wolf pack that Marcel had ran out of town and not Beaumont, but for some reason she couldn't.

She felt that it was too late to tell the truth, and what was so special about a surname anyway?

She felt the door open and she stood up wondering if it was Klaus or Hayley again. It was Rebekah.

"Rebekah," she breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

"Don't sound so disappointed." Rebekah gave her a tiny smile. "But yes, I'm alive."

"So is everything ok, between you and Klaus?"

She nodded, she looked both happy and sad at the same time. "After a 1000 years, I'm finally free from my brother's clutches. I just came to say goodbye."

Scarlett nodded, she knew it would be better if Rebekah didn't stay here to face Klaus' wrath. "Well, I'm going to miss you."

"Likewise." Rebekah's face turned serious. "Listen, about Nik he is a monster do not ever cross him, and whatever feelings you have for him you better cross them out. But he does want more out of life than to be feared, he's just too broken to find it himself, but I do believe that there is hope in the baby that you carry. And speaking of your child our family has no shortage of enemies, she will inherent all of them. Please be careful."

Scarlett nodded. "Well, I hope you can come back and visit. I can keep a secret." A lot of secrets.

"Well, if I can't you make sure to tell that little girl stories about her crazy auntie Becks." Rebekah gulped. "And let her know that despite my absence I do love her very much."

Scarlett gulped as she nodded. "I will, I hope you'll find what you're looking for Rebekah."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Moon Over Bourbon Street

**MOON OVER BOURBON STREET**

It had been a month since Rebekah had left and Holly was no fool, she knew that tempers were running high, especially with the Mikaelson brothers. Elijah was trying to organize a peace treaty with everyone now that the Mikaelsons were the ruling family, but it seemed that Klaus had lost interest or was depressed about Rebekah leaving, neither of them knew for sure.

All they knew is that both Scarlett and Elijah were getting sick of Klaus' actions, not to mention that he had been sleeping with Genevieve an actual enemy. Scarlett was wondering why she had found him so charming in the first place.

"You look tired." Scarlett said as she closed down her book on baby meanings and looked at Elijah. He looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Yeah, well planning a treaty between a group of the most stubborn people has never been easy," Elijah looked distracted. "Where is Klaus?

Scarlett cocked her head as she looked at the light coming from Klaus' art room. "Where do you think?"

* * *

Klaus was halfway done with his painting of the city when he felt Elijah's presence. "Not a fan of cerulean blue?"

"Not a fan of your continued indifference," Elijah remark coldly as he entered the room.

"Now why are you so upset? Treaty isn't going well?" There was sarcasm in Klaus' tone as he poured them drinks. "Now that is a shock, I know that you don't want my opinion, but here it is, if the table is the obstacle remove it. Do you remember in 1720, the governor was so desperate to have our help in building the city that he seduced us with women, drinks and fine dining until he had his yes?"

There was an amused smile on Elijah's lips. "Are you suggestion that I throw a party."

Klaus raised his glass. "The best that this city has ever seen."

* * *

In only a matter of a week Elijah and whoever he had compelled to help him had managed to transform the courtyard into the perfect place to have a party in order for witches, vampires, and humans to form an allegiance.

The entire patio was covered in white silk curtains with dozens of tables with small candles. There was a large, buffet table with exquisite food and from where Scarlett was standing at the balcony she could tell that some of the first few guests were starting to arrive.

Scarlett could actually go to this party, though the idea of being around the crazy witches wasn't exactly appealing. She had chosen a long, black dress that made her belly seemed smaller and a necklace made of pearls that she had found in the old jewelry boxes downstairs. Her light brown hair was in loose waves around her heart shaped face as she looked around the guests.

"All this fuss about not being allowed to go out, and now you want to stay indoors?"

Scarlett looked back and smiled. Klaus was wearing a tux. "Well, this crowd isn't exactly welcoming."

"They can smell fear." Klaus told her. "I never did think of you as a coward, Scarlett."

"Well, it's hard not to be afraid, when you're the weakest of them there," she sighed. "I thought you would be with one your many admirers, either the psychologist or the sexy witch?"

"Why are you jealous?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Truthfully, they take away too much of my energy, I wanted a quiet evening today," he offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded as she followed him downstairs, there was a soft music playing and in only a matter of minutes the party was soon filled. "Do you want to dance?"

Scarlett feigned surprise. "What is this Klaus Mikaelson actually being a gentleman?"

"Well, I do have my moments," Klaus said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the dance floor. "I don't know why you find that so hard to believe."

"Maybe because everything you do has an ulterior motive?" she laughed as she looked around. "The party turned out great, I assume you helped?"

He shook his head. "This is all perfect Elijah's work."

Scarlett was about to respond when suddenly screams were heard as a table was thrown down. Diego was attacking a human, while Elijah was trying to pull them apart.

Scarlett looked at Klaus who had a big smile on his face. "Um, shouldn't you at least try to stop this?"

"Why, love?" he asked. "This just got interesting."

Scarlett shook her head as she approached them. "Stop, ok look at you guys you're acting like animals!" Diego and the human looked at her, offended. "Well, it's true!" she said defensively. "The point of this party is to form an alliance, and we are never going to form it unless we stop thinking about ourselves and start thinking about somebody else. We need to create a safe, peaceful environment not only for ourselves, but for our families, so unless you want more deaths I suggest you start solving the problems you have with each other."

* * *

"That was a marvelous speech you gave there, little red," Klaus said as he continued painting, half ignoring the fact that Scarlett was drinking water while sitting down on the couch. "I was surprise that there weren't tears and roses at your feet."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, I almost had a heart attack there, besides it was clear that you weren't going to do anything."

"Right again."

"Oh, good both of you are here." Elijah said as he entered the room and pulled out the contract. "I need both of you to sign."

"Why me though?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed a pen. "There are no wolves in the French Quarter."

"For safety measures, Scarlett." He turned the contract towards Klaus. "Now you sign, something tells me that you do care, and I won't stand for any surprises. Sign please."

Klaus reluctantly signed the document. "As you wish brother."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. The Big Uneasy

**THE BIG UNEASY**

"How about we paint the shutters a dark green?" Scarlett suggested to Elijah, who was overlooking a map of the compound. Elijah had started renovations for the compound and had asked for Scarlett's opinion besides the noisy workmen.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, and we can paint the edges brown to make it look more rustic."

"Enough with all the racket!" Klaus shouted as he came down, followed by Genevieve

"Is there a problem brother?" Elijah asked coolly while Scarlett was trying to ignore the fact that Genevieve was walking around the compound half naked. "Marcel and his minions ruined our home, you might be content to live in squalor I'm not."

"I agree with your brother," Genevieve looked around. "It's a new era in the French Quarter, this place could use a little makeover and I see that Scarlett is helping you."

"We have it all under control," Scarlett said. "We certainly don't need your opinion."

Genevieve ignored her as she turned to Elijah. "Actually I do have one small request, I have been told that our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast day since Marcel took charge, now with the new order I'd like that to change."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "So I assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?"

"I do, the Fete of Benedictions. Feast of the blessing. In the past members of the community offer gifts to witches in exchanged for blessings. We would like to use it as a form to introduce young harvest girls into society."

Elijah snorted. "So your coven attempted to destroy our family and you torture my siblings and in return to expect a party."

Scarlett smirked. Klaus chuckled.

Genevieve raised an eyebrow, "I have made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?"

* * *

In the end just like Scarlett had predicted Genevieve got her wish and the following evening the feast day took place. The parade was fantastic, Scarlett had to admit the main street was filled with people as the Harvest girls were parade around in beautiful chair wearing colorful dresses.

The parade was followed by a private after party and by the time that Scarlett arrived the place was packed.

"Welcome," Genevieve greeted them with a smile. "As a form of tradition, you are welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no offering should be turned away, no blessing denied."

Scarlett gripped the pink colored box she had in her hands, she had gotten Davina a pretty music box and wrapped it up in pretty pink paper. She stepped forward and smiled at Davina and was just about to place the box at her feet when the women next to her pointed towards Monique.

"I can place my offering wherever I want, thank you." Scarlett said coldly as she ignored the women's frown and placed the gift at Davina's feet.

"You didn't have to be rude," Klaus whispered in her ear once Scarlett headed back.

"Oh, please Genevieve is just trying to ruin Davina's night, so I'm going to ruin hers." She replied moodily.

Klaus was about to respond when he saw Josh standing there. "Ah, young Joshua perfect timing, we have unfinished business."

"Leave him alone!" Davina scowled.

"Now to be fair, love you're not quite as powerful as you once were," Klaus dragged Josh to the center of the stage. "Come along lad."

"Hey, can't we talk about this?"

"Josh!"

"Ladies and gentleman," Klaus said ignoring Davina's screams. "We are gathered here today to pay a special tribute to one special witch. Here you go, Davina." He said handing her a small blue box.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want you gift."

"Davina I insist," Klaus said as he placed the box in her hand. "Take it as a token of my forgiveness, also you are forgiven Joshua. Enjoy the party."

* * *

"Well, that was sweet," she said snarkily once Klaus returned back.

"Oh, please love like you were any better," he frowned when he saw a couple of drummers approaching them.

The drummers stopped and smiled. "Happy Fete des Benedictions." They pulled out razors and cut their wrists, blood started pouring out as the vampires started getting twitchy.

"Calm yourselves," Elijah ordered. "This is a vulgar trick, we will not violate our agreement!"

The lights turned off and suddenly there were screams, Scarlett felt as if she was pushed to the ground. The lights turned on again and Scarlett let out a gasp, there were a dozen of injured humans and in blood on the wall there was written-there will be no peace.

"Are you ok?" Klaus hissed as he helped her up. "You're bleeding."

Scarlett touched the blood that was coming from her forehead. "I'm fine."

* * *

"How's your head?" Klaus asked as he handed Scarlett an ice bag to press against her forehead where a big bruise was forming. "Our little daughter should be healing you as we speak."

"I'm fine," she squinted. "That attack, do you think it was from Marcel?"

Klaus nodded. "I'm sure of it, Marcel wants revenge, and Elijah was a fool thinking that this stupid treaty would work. We won't be able to function all of us in the French Quarter together."

"No," she said slowly. "The only way that you're going to win is by destroying them all."

Klaus smirked. "You just read my mind."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. An Unblinking Death

**AN UNBLINKING DEATH**

Later the following evening, Scarlett nervously walked towards the porch. She had decided to tell Klaus the truth about her and the truth about her past before he found out from someone else and before the baby came.

But it seemed that Scarlett had picked the wrong night, because Klaus was moodily going over a book while drinking whisky.

"What is that?" she asked as she looked at the strange book.

"It's my mother's grimore," he explained as he flipped through the pages. "I was looking for the spell to make moonlight rings-they prevent werewolves from turning every full moon."

Scarlett was confused. "But I don't turn."

Klaus smiled. "They are not for you love, I found some of the other members of my clan, and the moonlight rings are a token."

"Well, that's nice of you I guess. Is Father . . . Kieran dead?" She knew that Father Kieran had been cursed by Bastianna and as much as she had been jealous of Cami, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she really had no one.

He nodded. "The hex got the best of him. Now out with it Scarlett what are you doing here?"

Scarlett nervously handed him the bible that Elijah had found in the bayou when he had been delirious. "Look at the last entry, that's my birthday."

Confused, Klaus opened the Bible and stared at the name-Scarlett Arielle Labonair. "What is this? I don't have time for games, Scarlett what are you trying to say?"

"I haven't exactly been truthful, Klaus." She said quietly. "My last name isn't Beaumont is Labonair of the Crescent Werewolf Clan. My family ruled the French Quarter years ago before Marcel ran them out, they've been trying to get it back and they are so obsesses with power it sickens me, that's why I left, but I never told you and I-"she broke off when she saw that Klaus wasn't saying anything. "Please say something."

Klaus focused his look on her before he pinned her against the wall, gripping her tight around her shoulders. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what, love?" Klaus voice was filled with malice. "How this entire time you have strung me along with a false name, a false backstory? All this time you have probably been trying to get your family back into power-"

"Will you listen to yourself?" she hissed. "I don't care about power! And I lied about one little thing!"

"Oh, yes it was a little white lie, the way that you gave a false name and not bothered to tell anyone that your family used to own this city!"

Klaus rampage was broken up by Elijah who pushed Klaus against the wall. He nodded once to Scarlett. "Leave us, now."

Scarlett nodded as she quickly left the room.

* * *

"That little, lying sneak!" Klaus boomed as he paced around the room, shaking his whisky bottle ignoring Elijah's look of disapproval. "And don't look at me like that, I know how you are about trust and family and all that crap, please tell that you feel even a little betrayed for what Scarlett has done."

"Well, I had a hunch that the girl wasn't being entirely truthful," Elijah said remembering when Scarlett had been nursing him in the woods, she had looked nervous.

"Not entirely truthful, Elijah she lied to us!"

"About her last name, why didn't you think she told you before you have the talent of terrifying people Klaus," Elijah said exasperated. "Labonair or not she had made it clear that she doesn't trust her family and ruling the French Quarter has no appeal to her."

Klaus glared.

"Either way, what Scarlett did was wrong, but how you reacted was no better," Elijah said. "And I expect you to apologize."

* * *

"Scarlett?"

She turned around and saw Elijah, she awkwardly put her book away. "Elijah, I know how much you value honesty and I'm so sorry-"

"No, there is no need for you to apologize," he said. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"I did," Scarlett replied. "I just wanted to break away from my family and my family name, I guess you can't always."

"No, I guess you can't."

"Does he hates me . . . Klaus?"

"I think he's more likely upset," Elijah said. "He doesn't really enjoy it when people lie to him."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Klaus awkwardly paused in front of Scarlett's room. "I need to talk to you." He said.

Scarlett shrugged. "So talk,"

"You shouldn't have," he trailed off. "I mean your last name is of no importance-"

Scarlett frowned as she walked towards him. "Ok, I'm getting really mixed messages what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that perhaps you had your reasons," Klaus finally said. "And if your family won't be trying to gain control of the French Quarter then I guess . . . I could let this slide."

She raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . thanks."

Klaus shrugged as if saying, take it or leave it. He hesitated before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Scarlett."

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. A Closer Walk With Thee

**A CLOSER WALK WITH THEE**

_Klaus is walking down the long line to view Father Kieran's open casket. He stops short and realizes that Father Kieran's body isn't there, instead there was a small baby. His daughter._

_The baby cooed at him._

_Klaus smiled, "Hello, there."_

_Suddenly, he felt somebody strangling him, he turned around and saw that it was Mikael. "Greetings, boy!"_

Klaus sat up in his bed in a cold sweat as he looked around. He needed to calm down. His father wasn't here. His father was dead.

* * *

Monique watched as Scarlett headed towards the bar at Rousseau's where they were mourning Father Kieran. According to Genevieve they needed to kill Klaus and Scarlett's child in order to complete the Harvest and allow Genevieve to continue living if Genevieve was too much of a coward then Monique would take care of it.

She focused on Scarlett as she started muttering a spell. She saw Scarlett flinched, but she simply wrapped her coat around her an entered the bar. She was surprise when she saw how loud it was, apparently it was New Orleans tradition to celebrate funerals.

She found Elijah and Klaus grumbling at a table in the back of the bar. Elijah offered her a chair. "I need to warn you, Scarlett that my brother is in an awful mood."

Scarlett sighed. "What else is new?"

"What are you doing here, Scarlett I told you to stay in the compound?" Klaus said drunkenly.

"I need to be here, Father Kieran was part of the human faction and since you made me sign off as part of the werewolf faction my duty is here," she said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we have no shortage of enemies," he snapped. "But today I want to forget that and instead focus on the demon who has chosen to haunt me, perfect timing Mikael."

Elijah looked stunned. "Are you saying that you dreamt of our father?"

"Good ahead, have a good laugh."

"I can assure you that I'm not laughing," Elijah said. "I've been dreaming of him too, do you believe that someone is orchestrating this."

"Perhaps," he turned towards Genevieve and gave her a small wave. "What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?"

* * *

Early the next morning it was hot as Scarlett walked alongside Elijah and Klaus towards the funeral. She would be lying if she said she felt a 100% well, she had woken up this morning with a headache and she was slightly dizzy.

Scarlett coughed again and Elijah turned to her. "All you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Scarlett said. "It's just a cough."

"I told you, you should have stayed home." Klaus argued.

"Yes, Klaus I got that for the billionth time." She snapped. "And I'm fine."

Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "This is no time to play games, Scarlett nor be stubborn especially since the ghost of my father seems to be lurking around."

"I can't believe you're getting this freaked out over some silly dream."

"My father lived to torment me, it is not my intention to become him, the cycle ends with my child."

"As lovely as that thought is you forgot one thing," Scarlett wiggled out of his embrace. "She's not your child, she's ours."

She left Klaus and Elijah to join Cami, if someone knew anything about Francesca it was her, she didn't completely trust Francesca, and she had noticed that she had been lurking a lot. "Cami," she said, Cami turned around. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but I was wondering if I could ask you something about Francesca, have you notice anything weird-"

"Look, Scarlett," Cami sighed. "I'm mostly trying and failing to stay away from all of this, but she's a real bitch. But if I see something I'll tell you."

"Thanks," Scarlett said awkwardly. "Sorry about your uncle, I only meet him once, but he was a really nice person."

"Thanks." She said.

Scarlett was returning back to Klaus when she suddenly felt a coughing fit along with a dizzy spell, confused she leaned against the light post and started coughing again. She let out a gasp when she realized that she was coughing blood.

She tried to keep a tighter grip on the lamppost, but she was slowly failing and everything turned black.

* * *

Klaus carried an unconscious Scarlett into the compound followed by Elijah and Genevieve. "Put her on the table," she ordered. "And place a jacket over her she's trembling." She checked her pulse. "Klaus, get me some chamomile, there is a spell I can do."

* * *

Scarlett frowned as she looked around, why was everything blue? She was in the compound, but how had she gotten there? She paused when she saw a man. "Who are you?"

Mikael smirked, "I supposed I'm family."

"Mikael," she managed to breath out the name, she shook her head. "No, no this isn't happening, it's a dream-"

"On the contrary my dear, this is very real," Mikael vamp flashed behind her and put her in a headlock. "Welcome to my personal hell in where I have to see my children call that bastard brother!"

"You're dead, you're not real," Scarlett struggled under his grip. "Please, the baby!"

"The baby?" Mikael scoffed. "That kid never had a chance, as if your bloodline wasn't filth enough, you merged it with Klaus, a monster who fancies himself a daddy!"

Scarlett bit Mikael on his hand causing him to loosen his grip and Scarlett used that opportunity to get away. "My baby is not dead! And as long as I'm alive I will protect her!"

"You're dead, Mikael," she snapped as she started walking up the stairs. "You're son already beat you!"

"He's not my son!" Mikael snapped as he slapped her so hard across the face that she fell to the floor. He walked towards Scarlett who was struggling to get up. "And that child wont survive as long as I'm here-"

Scarlett suddenly sat up as she let out a gasp, there was blood pouring from her nose and mouth. Klaus steadied her. "It's all right, love."

"I saw him," she murmured. "I saw Mikael."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked later that evening once Scarlett had taken a shower and some Advil.

She nodded. "Much better."

"Good," he said. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Confused, Scarlett followed Klaus towards a small room, she let out a gasp when she saw that it was the baby's nursery. The walls were painted a bright yellow and there was a crib with several stuffed toys. "You did this?" she asked. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Despite what you may think Scarlett I do want you here. Our daughter should be raised by her parents in her family home."

"Well, thanks," she said awkwardly. "I think, it's really is pretty I'm sure our daughter will like it."

Klaus suddenly looked nervous. "You said you saw my father, what did he say to you?"

Scarlett saw how self-conscience Klaus looked, he looked almost human. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing truth. He was an asshole, I'm glad you killed him."

Klaus gave her a genuine smile as they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Klaus leaned over and kissed her. Surprise, Scarlett kissed him back because even after all of their disasters, it felt right.

-End of Chapter Twenty One-


	22. Battle of New Orleans

**BATTLE OF NEW ORLEANS**

Scarlett opened her eyes and saw Klaus asleep next to her and she bit back a smile. She couldn't believe that after nine months since their first encounter she and Klaus had kissed once again, and Scarlett hadn't realized how much she had longed for it, until last night.

She and Klaus hadn't slept together obviously since it was hard for her now since she was going to give birth any day now, but Klaus had been rarely sweet last night and she couldn't believe that he had even made a nursery for their daughter.

"Morning," he said as he opened his eyes. "How did you sleep love?"

"Well, besides the fact that your daughter was kicking me half of the night, I slept great. And you?"

"Well, besides you hogging all the covers I slept well as well." Klaus gave her a small kiss and Scarlett gently palmed his cheek.

"Niklaus, you-"Elijah stopped short and stumbled on his words. "Forgive me, I wasn't aware-"

Scarlett blushed.

"Don't worry, brother we're decent. What is the matter?"

"You have visitors." Elijah said curtly. "With one Francesca Correa."

Klaus stood up. "Yes, I called her, she should be delivering my moonlight stones."

Scarlett sat up and looked as confused as Elijah as she sat up and put on her robe. "You can't trust her, she's a gangster!"

Both Elijah and Scarlett followed Klaus towards the patio. "I see her more as a mean to receive rare items on such short notice. Greetings Ms. Correa, I see you brought company." Klaus said motioning towards her brothers.

Francesca nodded. "These are my brothers, I like to include them in delicate business matters, boys this is Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please," Klaus chuckled. "Call me Klaus, I assume you have what I ask for?"

"Of course," Francesca purred as she grabbed a small drawing bag and gave it to Klaus. "Not enough for such short notice, but it's a start."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Strange, I wasn't aware that she was in on our plan."

"My plan for doing business is full disclosure, your brother complied," Francesca said. "I just want the human faction to benefit from this, I want to be solid in our allegiance to the ruling class, and it's good for business."

Klaus opened the small bag and looked at the black stones. "If only everyone else shared your capacity for reason."

Francesca frowned. "Sadly the don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive, I'm worried he may come after me or my family just for meeting with you," she sighed. "It will be in our best interest to combine our efforts."

"So be it!" Klaus smiled. "The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Scarlett, Klaus, and Elijah watched carefully as Genevieve put the stones over the table and started chanting a spell while they watched carefully.

Francesca rushed in, her face pale. "My people say that Marcel is on the move and he's bringing friends."

"Get Scarlett to safety," Elijah ordered to Klaus.

Klaus tried to grab Scarlett's hand, but she refused. "No, I'm staying here," she looked at Genevieve. "I don't trust her."

"You should go," Francesca said. "My people won't be enough against a vampire army, I'll stay with Scarlett."

"All right, but stay hidden," he warned.

Scarlett nodded. "I will, Klaus." She paused. "End this once and for all."

* * *

Scarlett tried to ignore the screams that were coming from the courtyard and she was pretty sure that blood and organs were flying all over the place. Instead she focused on Genevieve who seemed to be in the last few trances of her spell. She heard her phone buzz and saw that it was Cami who was calling her, determine not to ruin Genevieve's concentration she hit ignored.

"Ms. Correa, we need to go," a guard said. "Your brothers are-"

Francesca raised up her hand. "Not yet."

Genevieve stopped chanting and picked up the stone. "They are finish, I've done my part."

"Great," Scarlett opened her hand. "I'll keep them for Klaus-"

"Actually she was talking to me," Francesca said smugly as she took the stones from Genevieve.

Scarlett frowned. "What the hell is this?"

"Call it a side deal, I'm keeping the stones. Oh, and you want to tell Klaus to get another representative for the human faction," she grabbed a knife and slid her body guard's throat, she hunched forward and stared at Scarlett with gold eyes. Werewolf eyes. "I'm like you, Scarlett and now I'm taking back my town!"

"You wish!" Scarlett pounced towards her, but Genevieve mumbled a spell that caused her to fall unconscious. She looked guilty.

"Don't look so dour, Genevieve, we both have what we wanted." Francesca said.

* * *

Scarlett's whole body was filled with pain, which she was sure were contractions and Genevieve and a group of witches were dragging her towards the sacristy at St. Anne's church where Monique and the other Harvest girl were waiting.

Scarlett was screaming as the pains seemed to worsen.

"Get her down on the floor!" Genevieve ordered.

"We should take her to the city of the dead!" Monique protested.

"We won't make it the baby is coming now."

"It's too soon." She let out another painful scream. She had a few more weeks at least.

"Apparently not."

Monique grabbed Genevieve by the arm. "The plan was to subdue her when the sacrifice was ready!"

"I had to subdue her, and that cause a placenta abruption, so the baby is coming now! We just have to adapt." She said as she pulled back down a struggling Scarlett.

"Let me go!" Scarlett hissed. "I haven't done anything to you! Why are you doing this to me?"

"To be reborn we must sacrifice." Monique hissed.

"Get away from me you evil little bitch!" she snapped.

"The ancestors demand an offering in exchanged for power," Genevieve explained.

"You and your child will make a fine offering."

"Don't you dare harm my baby!" Scarlett screamed. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Genevieve sighed. "I'm sorry, Scarlett but this is the way that it has to be.

"No, no!" Scarlett struggled, but it was hopeless. Her screams filled the entire church.

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. From a Cradle to a Grave

**FROM A CRADLE TO A GRAVE**

_Flashback:_

Scarlett was sitting in a chair in her room, writing a letter when Klaus came in. He stopped short when he saw her. "What are you doing? Writing a love letter?"

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "I'm writing a letter to you promising you my undying love." She stopped laughing when she felt the baby give a strong kick. "Oh."

Klaus looked at her curiously.

She stared at him. "Do you want to. . ." she saw Klaus hesitated and she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her belly. "Come on, see. She's kicking."

They exchanged rare smiles and Klaus stood up awkwardly. "Well, I'll leave you to your secret letter then."

Scarlett watched him leave and she continued the letter for her daughter:

_Dear Angelique or Marie or Aria, to my beautiful baby girl. Your daddy just asked me if this was a love letter, I guess it is, it's my love letter to you. I didn't have a happy childhood, I promise that it will be different for you. I am very happy right now and I and your daddy can't wait to meet you. You're entire family is here, waiting eagerly for your arrival. I love you. Your mother, Scarlett Arielle Labonair._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back at the church, the pain was getting worse and Scarlett was getting tired of screaming. She watched as Klaus entered the room, he tried to go towards her, but the witches pinned him against the wall. Scarlett could hear his screams as well.

"Come on Scarlett, one more push, come on!" Genevieve ordered.

Scarlett pushed with all her might and suddenly she heard a small cry, she raised her head and saw Genevieve holding a small and bloody baby. She turned to them. "You have a beautiful baby daughter. You should know that this brings me no joy, I'll end it quick."

"I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus shouted.

"We need to start the sacrifice-"

"No, please can I hold her," Scarlett begged. "Please."

Genevieve hesitated before she placed the baby in her arms. Scarlett smiled, her daughter, her beautiful baby girl. "Hello." She whispered, she exchanged looks with Klaus.

Monique came behind her and slid her throat, Scarlett's eyes watered as she fell back dead.

"No!" Klaus shouted as he watched Scarlett's dead body. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't. The witches grabbed their daughter and Monique snapped his neck with a snap of her fingers before they left the church.

* * *

"Scarlett! Klaus!" Elijah shouted as he came inside the church. He stopped short when he saw Klaus holding a dead Scarlett, slowly stroking her hair. "No, is she-"

"Yes," Klaus said slowly. "Monique killed her." He noticed the wolf bite marks on Elijah's neck. "Here, drink."

Elijah did as he was told. "How?"

"I was bested."

"You were bested?" Elijah said angrily. "My invincible brother."

"They took the baby," Klaus slowly stood up. "We can save her . . . and we will bury Scarlett later."

* * *

Scarlett sat up in a hurry and realized that she was still at the church, she grabbed her throat worriedly. Monique had slid her throat, but how was she alive? She shook her head, it didn't matter now she had to find her daughter.

She slowly sat up, but where could they be? The cemetery.

Taking a small breath, Scarlett hurried towards the cemetery as fast as she could, surprised by her new sense of speed. She stopped short when she heard Klaus' voice.

". . . We need to move faster."

"We do." Scarlett said slowly, Klaus and Elijah were staring at her in disbelief. Klaus reacted fist, he touched her cheek.

"How are you alive?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't know, I woke up at the church all healed . . . my throat hurts, but I can feel her. I can feel my baby she's here somewhere we need to find her."

"She's in transition," Elijah guessed. "She died with the baby's blood in her system, she's a werewolf which means she will become a hybrid. She'll need to drink the baby's blood to survive."

Scarlett shook her head. "We can figure that out later, for now we need to find my daughter."

* * *

Scarlett led Klaus and Elijah through some sort of maze of tombs as she hurried forward when she continued to hear chanting. Genevieve, Monique, and the other Harvest girls were holding up her baby getting it ready to be sacrificed.

Genevieve was holding a knife over the baby's head.

"No!" Scarlett shouted as Elijah threw a vase towards her and knocked the knife out of Genevieve's hand.

Monique grabbed Abigail's' hand as they raised their palms higher and began chanting. "You fools coming to our place of power, you're not just fighting us, and you're fighting all of us!"

The ghosts of several witches appeared trying to protect the sacrifice.

Scarlett hurried towards the opposite side and managed to slap the knife out of Genevieve's hand. Genevieve started murmuring a spell that caused her to fall down in pain. Monique grabbed the knife and was about to kill the baby.

"No!" she shouted. "Please no!"

She saw something whirling as the death start hit Monique's stomach. Monique started coughing up blood as she dropped the knife and fell next dead next to Abigail.

Scarlett watched as Marcel took the baby and got out of there, Klaus following him closely behind.

* * *

"Argh, stop!" The newly resurrected Mikael snapped at Davina who was pulling him forward. "You brought me back to life so that I could kill Klaus!"

"I brought you back so that you could punish him," Davina corrected. "But when I tell you and not a minute before."

"What have you done?"

Davina smiled. "I added a little something to the spell that brought you back to life," she showed him a bracelet that she had taken from Cami's secret storage. "I spend eight months of my life here as a secret weapon, now you can know how it feels."

* * *

The chains let out a low click as Elijah tied Genevieve up to prevent her from escaping. "Why?" Scarlett looked at her furiously. "Forget about me, how could you almost sacrifice an innocent baby?"

"I told you," she whispered. "I had no choice, it was what the ancestors wanted-"

"For power?" she snapped. "You did all of this for power."

"No," Genevieve said. "It was the ancestors' decree, her decree," she turned to Elijah and smirked. "Though I'm surprise that you haven't figure it out since it was you that convinced your siblings to bury her in New Orleans soil."

"Esther." Scarlett whispered.

Elijah looked disgusted. "So not even death can prevent my mother from seeking destruction against her own family."

"This is the end," Genevieve said anxiously. "As long as your child lives, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it. Your baby will be consecrate among her ancestors she will not live." Her eyes started bleeding. "They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them, I just wanted to live tell Klaus I'm sorry-"

Scarlett turned to her and snapped her neck quickly, Elijah looked back at her in shock. "That was your first killing?"

She nodded. "Call it a mercy killing. Let's go home."

* * *

Scarlett tried to ignore the hunger that she felt in her throat as she feed her baby from a bottle. She gave her a weak smile as she kissed her forehead. "You're safe now, baby girl."

She could hear Elijah and Klaus debating about whether or not to leave, but even Scarlett knew that, that was stupid. The witches would never stopped following them.

Scarlett forced herself to stand up. "I'm not going to let my daughter be used in some stupid sacrifice just because her grandmother is so hell bent on killing her. I don't want her to live a life where she has to constantly look over her shoulder. That is not the life I wanted for her, I want her to be safe and loved and away from this town. So I will leave even if it means to the ends of the earth if that means that she will be safe-"

Elijah and Klaus exchanged gazes. Elijah shook his head. "No, this is insane, Scarlett I know what you're feeling, but both you and the baby will be hunted, no matter how far you go-"

"Then what are we supposed to do Elijah?" she snapped. "Just wait for her to die, I'm not going to leave her alone."

"No," Klaus said. "We fake the baby's death. Make sure that no one knows that she still lives and send her away."

They looked at him confused. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family. Marcel is now on our side and he will help."

* * *

"Did Marcel play his part?" Elijah asked Klaus an hour later. "Did he agree to the terms?"

He nodded. "He managed to locate a stillborn baby and he has allowed me to compel him. Now we only need to act the charade."

Elijah paused. "Now the only thing that is remaining is to say goodbye."

* * *

Scarlett gulped as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She will be safe. She will be safe. She's going to be with Rebekah. She told herself as she packed a small bag filled with diapers, clothes, and toys, after a while she added the letter.

Klaus came in holding the baby. "Are you ready, little red? You need to drink."

Scarlett shook her head. "There must be another way, I can't drink my baby's blood-"

"There is no other way, otherwise you'll die." Klaus gently pricked the baby's finger with a pin and flinched when she started crying. Scarlett reluctantly took a small sip of the blood.

She pulled back when she felt herself react to the hunger, her fangs and the veins appearing in hunger. She moved back against the wall, she needed to control her hunger, and she couldn't hurt her.

"Take her away Klaus," Scarlett hissed when she saw that Klaus wasn't moving. "Take her away, where she will be safe away from me."

* * *

"Hello, sister," Klaus said quietly as he held his daughter and looked at Rebekah who was getting out of her car.

Rebekah gently touched the baby's cheek. "Oh, she looks just like her mother, perhaps there is a god after all."

Klaus shrugged, "She has a hint of the devil in her eye, that's all me." He paused. "I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell."

"I'll get one."

"No one can ever find her."

"I know what to do Nik," she said. "Perhaps we'll get white fence, I think that will be lovely."

Klaus kissed his daughter on the forehead before handing her to Rebekah along with a little carved wooden toy. "Despite our differences Rebekah there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life."

Klaus gave Rebekah a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Be happy, sister."

She nodded. "She will be happy, Nik I promise." She paused. "What's her name?"

"Angelique," Klaus voice choke. "That was one of the names that Scarlett chose for her, her name is Angelique."

Klaus watched helplessly as Rebekah took Angelique towards her car and watched as she drove away.

* * *

"May you rest in peace," a dark skinned man named Vincent said to the last Harvest girl, Cassie who was placing a small flower on a gravestone.

Cassie smiled. "What's the fun in that? Come along we have a lot to do."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, mother."

He followed Cassie out of the cemetery, Cassie had placed a single rose in the gravestone with the name Esther engraved.

-End of Chapter Twenty Three-


	24. Epilogue: Hope

**EPILOGUE: HOPE**

Angelique. That was her name, Angelique Labonair or was it Mikaelson? Scarlett didn't know and honestly she didn't care, a name didn't matter, it still meant the same thing, her daughter was gone.

She looked at the clock, she and Rebekah would be away from New Orleans by now.

Scarlett was glad that she was safe, but there was a part of her that felt this hurt in her heart that wouldn't go away, not to mention that this hunger for blood. How could Elijah and Klaus stand not ripping people's throat's out?

She peeked into the nursery, the nursery that her daughter would never sleep in and she could feel her anger returning. Damn witches, damn Esther, everyone else could go to hell.

Scarlett pushed the crib against the wall, breaking it in half, she angrily pulled down the paintings and the toys and watched as everything was destroyed. She choked back a sob. She was gone. Her daughter was gone. Her baby.

"Scarlett?"

She turned around and saw Klaus staring at her. "Are you all right?"

"Is she safe?" she choked out.

He nodded. "She's safe."

Scarlett forced herself to stand up. "Then I'm all right."

She had more important things to worry about than herself, she needed to plan her revenge.

**The End**

We've reached the end, thank you so much to everyone for your support. I will post a sequel in October, it will be called Every King Needs a Queen.


End file.
